crazy life in SGH
by MerDer4ever
Summary: Mostly about Mer&Der, but everyone else plays a role..I wont say much except ENJOY! ...So check it out guys and hopefully you'll like it!
1. Day 1 Prom night

Hey guys...Well this is my first fanfic...I hope you'll enjoy it! It's mostly about Mer&Der ( my favorite tv couple!) but everyone else plays a role in it too...It's a little different from other fanfics because it's more about dialogues than about peoples' thoughts if you know what I mean...lol...Anyways, I'll let you read now! ENJOY it!

**Disclaimer** : I don't own GA! I only have the DVD season 1 and a McDreamy shirt!lol

* * *

**THIS SCENE TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHEN SEASON 2 ENDED...MEREDITH IS STANDING THERE WITH DEREK AND FINN...**

Derek : Meredith

Finn : Mer, can you please tell me what's going on here ?

Derek : Mer we need to talk...

Meredith ( yelling ) : Not now Derek!

Meredith : Look Finn, I 'm sorry, I just can't explain anything to you right now...I have to go home... Izzy needs me...

Finn ( looking dissapointed ) : yeah I know...go ahead...I'll see you tomorrow?

Meredith : hum...I'll call you ok?

Finn : ok...Good Night...

MEREDITH GIVES FINN A SOFT KISS ON THE CHEEK...HE THEN EXITS... ADDISON COMES BACK TO GET DEREK...

Addison : Derek? Are you coming or what ?

Meredith : You should go Derek...

MEREDITH EXITS...

Addison : Derek what's wrong?

Derek ( annoyed ) : Nothing...let's go!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

AT MER'S HOUSE...

Mer (to George) : How is Izzy?

George : Not so well...Alex is upstairs with her... He said he'll stay with her tonight...

Mer: Good... ( looking embarrased ) Oh hey Callie...

Callie (giving Mer a cold look ) : Hey...

George (confused) : is everything alright?

Mer ( happily ) : Yeah, everything is great...

George( hugging Mer ) : You look so sad and tired...Are you sure you're fine?

Callie : not really actually... isn't that right Meredith?

Mer (freaking out) : What? I'm...huh.. fine...who wants coffee?

Christina ( interrupting the tension...): Well, I'll take some Mer... I'm gonna go back to the hospital. I have to go see Burke...Wanna come with me Mer?

Mer :YES! Hum, yeah I'll come..(whispering to Christina) I can't stay here...

Christina ( whispering back ) : I figured...

MER AND CHRISTINA BOTH EXIT...

George ( to Callie ): OK, can you explain to me what that was about...

Callie : Look George, I'm just tired...Long day...I need to get some sleep...

Geroge : OK...yeah you right...It was a long day..Let's go to bed...

MER AND CHRISTINA IN THE CAR ON THEIR WAY TO THE HOSPITAL...

Christina : OK, what the hell was that with Callie?

Mer : If only you knew what I did this evening...

Christina : OK, I bet you that McDreamy had something to do with this for some reason...right?

Mer (smiling) : Bingo!

Christina : I'm so good! So what happened? It's not like you slept with him or anything...It can't be that bad...So what is it?

MER IS LOOKING OUT OF THE WINDOW, WITHOUT ANSWERING CHRISTINA'S QUESTION...Christina ( in shock ) : SERIOUSLY? You slep with him? Mer, are u crazy!

Mer (freaking out) :I know...I know, I've made a mistake by sleeping with him...I just don't know how it happened...I just can't breathe around him...and he keeps looking at me...and Finn has plans and...

Christina : OK Mer, now I'm confused...Slow down... Look, first of all, what does this have to do with Callie at all?

Mer ( dissapointed) : she saw us...She opened the door and saw us putting back our clothes on... and OMG, I lost my panties!

Christina (laughing) : you what? Oh Mer, you are in such big trouble...

Mer (sarcastically) : Thanks a lot for your support Christina...

Christina : Look Mer, I hope that you realize that what you guys did was wrong...But Mer, you're were not alone there, he was there too. Don't blame yourself for what happened...

Mer : I know...but what am I suppose to do now? It's done...and he 's married...and I have Finn... How am I suppose to move on knowing what I did tonight...

Christina : OK, well for that, you have to talk to him about it... Right now, the first step, is to find those panties before this whole thing will just get worse...

Mer : Yeah you are right...let's go find them!

Chrsitina (smiling ): I'm always right! So tell me, how was it with McDreamy, did you have a good time?

Mer : Christina !

Christina : You owe me details!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

AT THE HOSPITAL ... IN THE EXAM ROOM

Christina : Are you sure we're in the right room?

Mer : Yeah, I'm positive.

Christina : So where are those panties? They can't just dissapear like that...

Mer : I don't know...I have no idea...OMG what are we gonna do now if we don't find them!

Christina : Do you think?...did he?...maybe McDreamy took them...

Mer : No way... Derek wouldn't do that...Stop with the non sense and keep looking!

BAILEY ENTERS...

Bailey : looking for what Grey?

Mer ( panicking..) Huh, Dr. Bailey,you're here...huh... what are you doing here?

Bailey : Excuse me Dr. Grey? Let me remind you that this is an hospital, and that I work in this hospital, and that there's no closing or opening time which means I could be here anytime!

Christina : What she meant Dr. Bailey is what are you doing here so late?

Bailey : I had long meeting with the Chief, about Stevens...How is she?

Mer : Not so good...She's home with Alex and George and Callie...

Bailey : well whatever happened tonight, I expect to see her back in here by next week...I'm sure she 'll need rest but she can't quit... Chief doesn't want to fire her... The hospital needs her! So you too make sure she'll get this message and be back as soon as she's better! Is that clear?

Christina and Mer : Yes Dr. Bailey!

Bailey :So, one thing that I would like to know is what the hell are you two doing in this exam room at this hour and what are you looking for?

Mer: huh..well... I lost my...

Christina ( yelling ) EAR-RING! she lost her earring and I'm helping her find it...

Mer : Exactly...yeah... ear-ring...

Bailey : Ear-ring my ass! Now I know you two are hiding something and I could assure you that I will find out about it...Get out of here now, you better go get some sleep, you two look like crap! I expect you to be here at 6am which is in a couple of hours! Don't be late!

Mer and Chrsitina : Yes Dr. Bailey! we'll see you later...

BAILEY EXITS...MER AND CHRISTINA LEFT AND WENT TO THE LOCKER ROOM...Mer : Holy crap, that was close...

Christina : Yeah...it was... Bailey is EVERYWHERE!

Mer : So, are you going to see Burke now?

Cristina : Yeah...I'll go lay down with him, get some rest... What are you going to do? Are you going back home?

Mer : No...I'm just gonna stay here...I'll find somewhere to sleep...I'll see you later... And say hi to Burke for me!

Christina : I will...Bye...

CHRISTINA EXITS...

* * *

Alright, that 's it! That's the end of day one... I hope you enjoyed it! Please REVIEW! Thanks in advance!I just wanted to let everyone know that it is a Mer&Der fanfic...and the Addek fans won't be happy reading this fanfic...So Mer&Der stay tuned! I promise to make you guys happy...Byeee guys!

PS : I did post this on another GA fanfic website at the same time...So don't get scared if you see the same thing twice!lol...


	2. Day 2 What a day

Hey guys...this takes place the day after...I won't tell you much about it...Just read and enjoy...This fanfic with go day by day most of the time... Anyways...ENJOY!

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own GA. A genious named Shonda Rhymes and ABC are the only ones who own the show!

* * *

6AM...IN THE LOCKER ROOM...

Bailey : Grey! Wake up NOW!

Mer ( waking up ) : huh...sorry Dr. Bailey...

Bailey : Don't sorry me... Get up, go get change, and get to work!

Mer : Yes Dr. Bailey...

Bailey : Where are all the others?

Mer : I don't know , I wasn't home...I slept here last night.  
Bailey : I could clearly see that...Wht didn't you go home Grey? Forget I asked, I dont want to know...You're with me today, but before, Shepherd is waiting for you in Exam Room 2...

Mer (shocked) : huh...seriously? Dr. Bailey , is it urgent? can I just see patients now and go see him later?

Bailey : who said it was "him"...and what's wrong with you and Shepherd? If you two have prmblems, keep them to yourselves...No one wants to know about it! Is that clear?

Mer : Yes Dr. Bailey.

Bailey : OK, now go see Addison..She needs you now for something! And then get to work Grey!

BAILEY EXITS!

Mer (talking to herself) : Oh crap...That's bad...really bad...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

MER EXITS... SHE GEOS TO FIND Addison...

knock, knock...

Addison (in a sad voice): Yes?

Mer : Hi, it's Meredith...

Addison : Oh, come on in...

Mer : Hi..hum..Dr. Bailey said you wanted to see me?

Addison ( tearing ) Yeah...hum, sit down, I have to talk to you...about Derek...

Mer ( panicking ) huh...Addison are you crying? Why are you talking to me about Derek? huh...Addison look...

Addison : please let me talk...

Mer : Ok...

Addison ( taking out panties from her bag...) I found these in Derek's pocket... Look, I havn't said anything to him...and I'm not accusing you of anything...It's just that I think Derek is cheating on me with someone else...At first I thought it was you, but you're with Finn...and we're all friends right! So that's why I'm asking you if you know anything about this? We both know Derek, so please you have to tell me if you know something...

Mer ( horrified ) : huh...Addison, look...huh...I don't know what to say... I have no idea what's going on with Derek...huh...

Addison : Derek was acting so strange last night...He didn't sleep all night, didn't say a word to me this morning...I don't know how to confront him about this... I was wondering if you could talk to him... Maybe he'll say something to you... I just don't want to say anything because if I'm wrong, my marraige will go to waste once again...So will you?

Mer( confused ) : huhh...sure, yeah, I will talk to him...

Addison ( huging Mer ) : Thank You so much, you're a great friend Meredith...

Mer( in shock) : OK..No problem... I'll see you later...

MER EXITS!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

AT LUNCH...

George : This day sucks! Bailey didn't stop yelling at me...

Christina : And I can't even spend some times with my Boyfriend because I have to cover for Izzy's patients... Damn it!

Mer ( looking so out of it...): yeah...that sucks...

George : Mer, are you OK?

Mer : not really...I have to go find Derek...I can't take this anymore...

George : Wait, did I miss something?

Christina ( to Mer): Alright let me know what happened later ok?

Mer : yeahh...see you later...

George : What's going on?

CHRISTINA 's BEEPER GOES ON...

George : Christina! What's wrong with Mer today?

Christina : Oh crap. Mr. Lewis won't leave me alone today! see you later George...

CHRISTINA LEAVES!

George ( yelling ): Ok, fine, leave me both here, clueless of what's going on...

IN ROOM 4420...DEREK, TALKING TO HIS PATIENT AFTER SURGERY...

Derek : Now Mrs Scott, you need to rest alright?...No more cooking, no more traveling, no more jogging in the mornings for at least 10 days...

Patient : Yes Dr. Shepherd. Thank you so much for saving my life.

Derek : You're welcome...That's what I do...I'll let you rest now ok?

MER WALKS IN...

Mer : Derek, we need to talk NOW!

Derek : huh, hey Dr. Grey, I'll be right with you...

Mer : I'll be in the locker room.

MER EXITS...

Derek : OK Mrs Scott, I'll come and check on you in a little while...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

IN THE LOCKER ROOM ...

knock, knock

Derek : Mer, it's me...

Mer (panicking) : Derek, she knows, she knows about us...she...

Derek : Mer, Mer calm down...who knows what? what are you talking about?

Mer : Addison! Your wife knows! She came to me earlier, she found my panties in your pockets! Why the hell would you put them there anyways?

Derek : WHAT? Oh no...huh...I don't know why Mer...We were having sex...It was like the world stoped for a second...I don't know why Mer...Wait why would she talk to you about it? Did she accuse you?

Mer : No, she didn't, she thinks we're all friends again...and she thinks you're cheating on her with someone else...She said you acted strange all night last night and this morning...She asked me to talk to you about it, if I know something...and I said no...

Derek : Alright, I can't take this anymore... I have to tell her...I can't lie...

Mer : Derek, she thougt I was her friend...that I had nothing to do with this...Derek, how am I suppose to face her about this?

Derek : I don't know...I don't know what to tell you...I had no idea she knew...I'm so sorry... But one thing I know is that I don't regret at all what happened last night...

Mer : You don't?

Derek : No, not one second... Mer, I can't live lies anymore... Me and Addison...it has to be over...

Mer : What are you saying? Are you going to divorce her?

Derek : Yeah, I don't see any other options... I have to...I'm hurting her, and you, and myself... I don't... I can't afford to hurt you anymore... I've hurt you so much already...and I know I don't even derserve you as a friend...but the truth is Mer...I..

MER'S BEEPER GOES ON...

Mer ( tearing ) ... You have no idea how much it means to me right now to know that...

DEREK APPROACHES HER TO GIVE HER A HUG...

Mer ( stepping back ) : I have to go...Bailey is going to kill me if she doesn't see me working...

Derek : OK... Mer? Can I call you tonight?

Mer : Derek, I don't think it's a good idea...I need time...Time to think about all this...I'll...see you around...

Derek ( dissapointed ) : ok...

MER EXITS...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

ADDEK'S TRAILER...10:30PM...

Addison : Where have you been Derek?

Derek : at work...why?

Addison (starts yelling and crying...) : Did you see the time? Stop lying Derek...I'm tired of you lying, or not speaking at me at all...I'm your wife... I deserve to know what's going on Derek... So stop lying... I know you're cheating on me...I KNOW!

Derek : Addison...please...

Addison ( still crying) : I found these (showing him the panties) in your pocket last night...Can you please explain to me what's going on?

Derek : Oh Addison, I'm so sorry...I'm been dying to tell you...I didn't want you to find out like this...I...

Addison : It's Meredith Grey, isn't it! And don't lie to me Derek! Be honest for once in your life...IS IT MEREDITH GREY'S PANTIES ?

Derek ( in a very soft voice) : yes...it is...it's hers...

Addison (melting down) : How coud I've been so stupid... I even went to her for help today... What an idiot...

Derek (trying to hug her) : Addison...

Addison (yelling) : don't you dare touch me! I've been wondering all day...who's that person, who could it be...The first and only person that came to my mind is Meredith... It's been about Meredith all along Derek...Is that some sort of payback huh? is it?

Derek : No Addison, it has nothing to do with payback... I gave our relationship a try...I really really did...But I CAN"T change the fact that I fell in love with Meredith...I love her Addison...I didn't want to hurt you, and I kept this secret to myself for so long...but the truth is I just can't get my mind off Meredith...I can't move on...

Addison : I can't live like this Derek...Not anymore... I give up...Me and you...it's over!

Derek : Look, we could take care of this tomorrow...Please, let's just not fight about this...I 'm sorry Addison, I really am...I really hope we could stay friends after all this...

Addison : I can't stay here tonight...I'll see you at work...

Derek : Where are you going? You don't even have a place to stay...

Addison : It's none of your business anymore...I'm a big girl...I could take care of myself!

ADDISON EXITS...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

AT MER' HOUSE...

Mer : How is she today?

Alex : A little better I guess... She came out of bed a few times... It's a progress...

Mer : Yeah...Is she sleeping now?

Alex : Yeah, she just fell back asleep... How was work?

Mer : don't even ask...

Alex : I'm gonna go to the hospital...Chief asked me to come by today...I didn't want to leave Izzy alone...But now that you're home...

Mer : Yeah, I'll stay with her. Thank you for your help Alex...I'm sure she appreciated...She needs you, you know...

Alex : yeah... I need a favor though...Can I borrow your car?

Mer : Yeah, sure...The keys are on the table... Good Night Alex.

ALEX OPENS THE DOOR...AND SEES DEREK ABOUT TO KNOCK ON THE DOOR...

Alex : see you tom...Oh hey Dr. Shepherd!

Derek : Dr. Karev. How are you?

Mer (yelling): Who are you talkin to Alex?

Alex : I'm pretty good, you know... well, I should go...See you later. (yelling back to Mer) It's Dr. Shepherd!

Derek : Good Night Alex.

MER IS APPROACHING THE FRONT DOOR...

Mer : Derek? What are you doing here?

Derek : Hey...Sorry to bother you...I...

Mer : Sorry to bother you? Derek what's wrong? It's midnight? What the hell are you doing here?

Derek : I ended it with Addison...

Mer ( shocked) : Oh...

Derek : I told her about us...well I didn't really have to...she actually knew it all...

Mer : come in...Let me make some coffee...We could talk about it...

Derek ( smiling ) : Are you alone?

Mer : Yeah...I wouldn't invite you if I wasn't alone...

Derek : Ok then...

2AM...IN THE KITCHEN...

Mer : So she just left?

Derek : Yeah...she said she couldn't stay for the night, and just left..

Mer : Oh... I feel that tomm is going to be another messy day then...

Derek ( putting on a little smile ) : yeahhh...I think it will...

Mer ( smiling back) : I should get used to those bad days...

Derek : Did you talk to Finn yet?

Mer : huh...no...I didnt have a chance... He called me like 10 times...left me messages...but I never called him back... I have to tell him...But I dont know how...

Derek : I can't really help you...I'm not a pro at this...

Mer : I'll go see him tomorrow...

Derek : So Mer, where do we go from now...with us, and what happened...and everything else...

Mer : I wish I knew Derek...I wish I had an answer...

Derek : Yeah, me too...Anyways...I should go...I have to take care of so many things for tomorrow...And you should get some sleep... Thanks for letting me in!

Mer (smiling): Good Night Derek.

Derek : Good Night Mer.

* * *

Alright...That's it for me tonight...I know it's pretty intense what goes on right now, but it shoud be intense! lol... Addison and Derek are about to come to an end!AHHHHHH...lol... I won't tell you much! Let me know what you think about it! So please REVIEW!

Good Night everyone...And if I see that you guys like it, then I will definitely add more, and more...


	3. Day 3 A Visit

**7AM...SEATTLE MOTEL...ADDISON SPENT THE NIGHT HERE AND WAS GETTING READY FOR WORK...**

Addison (talking to herself) : Should I call him?(grabs the phone...) No...(puts the phone back)...You know what, screw this! ( grabs the phone and starts dialing)...

Addison (on the phone ) : Hello?...Hey...It's me...I really need to see you...No I am not OK... it's about Derek...OK...I'll be at the hospital...I'll wait for you there...Bye

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_IN THE LOCKER ROOM...ALL THE INTERNS ARE THERE EXCEPT FOR IZZY..._

Bailey : Grey, you're with me, O'Malley, you ride with Shepherd today, Karev you're with she Shepherd, Yang, you have your patients and Izzy's patients to take care of! Get to work!

Christina : But Dr. Bailey, I did the smae thing yest...

Bailey : Do I hear you Yang complaining?

Christina : No Dr. Bailey.

Bailey : Ok then let's move it!

_BAILEY EXITS..._

Christina :Damn it, why am I the one who has to cover for Izzy's patients again...

Mer: She's all alone today...Is she goign to be alright?

Alex : I went back home this morning...She told me she was fine, and that she didn't want anyone to stay with her... She looked better...So I came back to the hospital...

Mer : How did the meeting with Chief go about Izzy by the way?

Alex : It was good... They want her back in here by next week... He said we should all convince her not to quit and get back to work...

O'Malley : Well yeah. we should! We need her here!

Mer : Yeah we do...

Christina : Tell me about it!

Alex : I'm going to see her during lunch for few minutes...see if she 's ok..

O'Malley : I'll come with you!

_BAILEY ENTERS..._

Bailey : Why are you all still standing here for, I said get to work! Let's go!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_MER IS WAITING FOR THE ELEVATOR...THE DOOR OPENS AND DEREK IS STANDING RIGHT THERE..._

Mer : Hey

Derek : Hey. How are you?

Mer : Oh you know...I have Bailey on top of me since this morning...

Derek (smiling) : I'll take that as a not so good... Well I have O'Malley with me today...

Mer : Lucky him!

Derek : really?

Mer(laughing) : well not really...but I guess you're nicer than Bailey... So hum, did you see Addison today?

Derek : No, I havn't seen her all morning...

Mer: oh...

_THE DOOR OPENS..._

Derek : I'll see you later?

Mer : Yeah, see you later!

_THE DOOR CLOSES BACK..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_4PM...AT THE HOSPITAL...IN THE HALLWAY..._

Addison : Dr. Grey! Good Afternoon!

Mer ( embarassed and in shock) : huh..I...

Addison ( sarcastically) : what's the matter Dr. Grey? You don't say hi anymore? we're not friends!

Mer : Look Addison I'm so s...

Addison : Dr. Shephered! I would appreciate it!

Mer : Ok...Dr. Shepherd, I'm really sorry about what happened...Look I really wanted to tell you the truth...I just...

Addison (starts yelling): Enough lies Meredith! Don't you think you've done enough! Don't even try to tell me you're sorry... I don't want to hear any more lies! I'm tired Meredith, tired of you and my pathetic husband who pretends to love me... But of course I 'm not good enough for him because I'm am NOT Meredith Grey!

_THE WHOLE HOSPITAL IS STARING AT ADDISON..._

Meredith : I don't know what to say. I'm really sorry..I...

Addison (starts tearing) : You win ok! Are you happy now? He's free now...You don't need to hide in a room to screw him anymore...

_ADDISON WALKS OFF...EVERYONE IS IN SHOCK...ALL THE NURSES HEARD ADDISON...GEORGE WAS THERE TOO..._

George : Meredith, did she just...? did you?...ok, what's going on?

Meredith : Not now George...I have to get back to work...

_MER WALKS AWAY...SHE ENTERS THE LOCKER ROOM...GEORGE FOLLOWS HER..._

Mer : George I said not now...

George : Did you sleep with Dr. Shepherd?

Mer ( starts crying): Yes, i did ok!I slept with McDreamy, I'm a terrible person, and I'm a whore, and it's all my fault...and...

George (huging her) : Mer! No you're not a w...you're not ok! and you're not a bad person...you...you love him...and that's understandable...

Mer : Oh George...I don't know what to do anymore...I'm so lost...

George : well, what does Derek think about all this?

Mer : He said he wants to be with me...He wants another chance...He doesn't want to stay with Addison anymore...he wants to get a divorce...

George : Well that's great news! Isn't it?

Mer : Yeah...I mean I'm just dying to go back with him...I love him so much...But I can't afford to get hurt again...I've suffered too much...It's just going so fast all at once...

George : Well he better not hurt you again! You should take it slow Mer...You should gain his trust again...Don't rush...

Mer : You're right!...Oh It's so great to have you back as my friend again! I missed you George!

George : I missed you too my Mer!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_8PM...MEREDITH IS CHANGING AND GETTING READY TO GO HOME..._

_knock, knock_

Der : Hey...Are you leaving?

Mer : Yeah...I'm gonna go home...I had a long day...

Der : Ok, can I take you home?

Mer : No, it's fine...I'll drive...

Der (insisting ): Let me take you!

Mer ( Yelling ) : I Said NO!

Der : Mer, what's wrong?

Mer : Nothing...sorry it's just that...nothing...

Der (annoyed): tell me...what is it? is it Addison? did she see you and said something to you today?

Mer ( tearing): Yeah...it's just...she's so mad at me, and dissapointed...and I feel bad...I think what we did is wrong and that...

Der (getting closer to her) : Shhhh...Mer...don't blame anything on yourself...What happened wasn't a mistake...

Mer : it wasn't?

Der : No, It was meant to be...Mer, you have no idea how much I've wanted this...for so long...From the moment I picked Addison, I couldn't think of anyone but you...day and night... I was blaming myself for everything,and for how much I must have hurt you and...

_knock knock_

Mer : derek...

Der : Let me finish... Mer , what I'm trying to say is that I lov...

Mer : Derek... Mark is knocking on the door!

_DEREK TURNS AROUND AND SEES MARK WHO WAVES TO HIM AND TELLS HIM TO COME..._

Mer : Why is he here?

Derek : it's Addison...

_DEREK EXITS..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_IN THE HALLWAY..._

Derek : What are you doing here?

Mark : Hi to you too...Look I didnt come all the way here to argue with you Derek. Addison called me...She said she needed to see me. She was sad and she said it was about you...and...

Derek : look you know what, it's none of my business anymore...I don't care...whatever...

_DEREK WALKS AWAY..._

Mark (yelling) : Derek! We were best friends! Why are you walking away from me...

_DEREK COMES BACK..._

Derek : Yeah..we were best friends...until to decided to sleep with my wife! Why the hell would I forgive you for that...

Mark : You forgave her! Why not me Derek?

Derek : What are you, 12?

Mark : Derek, I'm just trying to understand...Look, I know you guys are getting a divorce...She told me everything...She 's not taking this so well...But you know what, I could understand why it didn't work between you guys... You obviously love that intern...I knew it from the moment you punched me!

Derek (smiling) : yeah that was a good punch!

Mark smiling) : It was...It really hurt! Look Derek, Addison asked me to give you this... ( hands him the envelope with the divroce papers..) She signed them already...

Derek : Ok...I'll sign them tonight...Are you planning on staying in Seattle?

Mark : well yeah...for now..

Derek : I suppose she'll stay with you?

Mark : She's waiting in the car... She's staying at a Motel not too far from here...I will take care of her Derek!

Derek : Ok...Well I should go...

Mark : Yeah...me too...Derek I really hope we could still be friends...

Derek : we'll see about that...

Mark : yeah...

_MARK WALKS OFF..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_MEREDITH IS COMING OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND SEES DEREK SITTING DOWN ON A BENCH LOOKING AT SOME PAPERS..._

Mer : Derek? you ok?

Derek : Yeahh..I'm fine...

Mer : How was it with Mark?

Derek : Alright I guess...You know what's weird... I'm not even mad that he's here...

Mer (smiling): That's a good sign! Last time I remember, you punched him!

Der : (smiling back) : Yeah...I remember!

Mer : Are those the divorce papers?

Der : Yeah...Here, take a look?

Mer (looking at them) Why do you want me to loo...did you?...Derek, you signed the papers?

Der ( happily) : Yes! I finally did... And I feel so relieved and so happy!

Mer : You have no idea how long I've waited for you to sign those...

Der : I know...I'm so sorry..I...

Mer : Can you take me home if the offer is still on?

Derek (smiling) : Of course! Let's go...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_AT MER'S FRONT DOOR..._

Mer : well thank you for the ride!

Der : You're welcome! Good Night Meredith.

Mer : Good Night Derek...

_MER GIVES DEREK A SOFT KISS ON THE CHEEK...AND OPENS THE DOOR..._

Derek ( grabbing her arm ): meredith... I love you.

_Mer's heart dropped down...she couldn't believe it...Derek finally told her he loves her! She waited for soooo long for Derek to say that, and he finally did, after her signed the papers...It was like a dream come true...She was the happiest person o earth at that moment...She couldn't help herself but to kiss him, a real, passionate kiss...It was a "OMG it feels great to hear it" kiss...And then, she smiled at him, said "good night" again, and closed back the door..._


	4. Day 4 Coming to an end

Hey everyone! Sorry it took me time to update... But I finally did, so here it is! Thanks a lot for those who took time to review! I'm glad that some actually enjoy it...It's great to know! really!Anyways, this is Day 4...so enjoy it, and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own GA...Shonda still does... But I stillown my GA season 1 DVD and my mcDreamy shirt!lol...

**

* * *

**

**7:15AM...IN THE LOCKER ROOM...**

Christina : Seriously?

Mer : Seriously!

Christina : Damn it, I always miss the good stuff!

Mer (smiling) : Yeah you always do!

Christina : So did you say it back?

Mer : No, I didn't...I kissed him though...

Christina : Way to go Mer! So what are you guys up to?

Mer : Look, all I know is that he loves me and that we will take it slow...

Christina(smiling): yeah right! take it slow?... No way! Next thing you know you'll be the next Shepherd online!

Mer (smiling) : Christina!

Christina : Think about it, "Meredith Shepherd"... Sounds so much better than Addison Shepherd!

Mer (laughing) : That's so true!

Christina : I'll see you later!

_CHRISTINA WALKS OFF..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_GEORGE, CHRISTINA, AND MEREDITH ARE ALL HAVING LUNCH IN THE CAFETARIA.._

George (opening his sandwish): I'm starving!

Christina ( to Mer) : You know what I heard? McSteamy is back in town!

Mer : Who told you?

Christina : I heard Chief and Addison talking and Addison mentioned his name saying that he was here with her...

Mer : Yeah I know...

Christina : You know? how do you know?

Mer : I saw him...he came here last night...He was talking with Derek...

Christina : And you're telling me this now!

Mer ( smiling) : yeah...

George : Did Derek punch him again?

Mer : No! He didn't...They had a pretty calm conversation...

Christina : And? What happened?

Mer : I don't know, I wasn't listening...All I know is that...

_ADDISON IS APPROACHING THEIR TABLE..._

Addison : Good afternoon everyone!

George, Christina, and Mer : Good afternoon...

Addison : Did any of you see Karev today?

Mer : Well yeah, but he went back home...

Addison : and for what reason?

Mer : he went to see Izzy...

Addison : He can't for take off like this...

Mer : Well Izzy's not feeling well and...

Addison : I don't remember asking your opinion on this Dr. Grey! Call Karev and tell him to get back here now! It's not recess time...

_ADDISON WALKS OFF..._

Christina : Someone's pissed off...

Mer : Tell me about it...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_1PM...AT MER'S HOUSE..._

_knock knock..._

Izzy : who is it?

Alex : It's me, Alex...

_IZZY OPENS THE DOOR..._

Izzy ( smiling) : Hey! I wasn't expecting anyone...

Alex : Yeah I know...I just came to see how you were...

Izzy : I made cup cakes!

Alex (holding flowers) : That's great Izzy! Here I brought you these!

Izzy : aww, thanks !

_ALEX COMES INSIDES..._

Alex : I can't stay here for too long, or I'll get my ass kicked by Shepherd!

Izzy (handing him a cupcake) : Here, try one!

Alex : Thanks! I'm so glad to see you smiling again and out of bed!

Izzy (smiling) : Yeah...Cooking is what I really needed!

Alex : Izzy, hum, I had a conversation with the Chief...He really wants you back! Everyone misses you so much! And I know it's going to be hard for you to come back after what happened, but please think about it... they all need you there...I need you there...

Izzy : Alex, I don't know if I could ever go back...I really don't think it's a good idea...

Alex : please, don't take any decisions yet...just think about it ok? for me?

Izzy : ok...

Alex : Well I better go... thanks for the cupcakes. They're amazing!

Izzy (smiling) : They're Izzy's cupcakes! that's why they're amazing!

Alex ( giving her a soft kiss on the cheek) : Bye Izzy, take care of yourself...I'll come by after work!

Izzy : Thanks for the flowers Alex...and for being here for me!

Alex : No problem...

_ALEX EXITS..._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_6PM...DER AND MER BUMPED INTO EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY..._

Derek : Oh hey you...

Mer : Hey...

Derek : I havn't seen you all day today...

Mer : Yeah I know

Derek : What's wrong? you look pretty sad...

Mer : Can you blame me? Bailey kept me pretty busy the whole day...and your wife hates me Derek...

Derek : What did she say again?... Mer, don't worry about it...This whole thing will be over very soon!

Mer : What do you mean?

Derek : Well, I have to go see her tonight to let her know that I've made an apointment with a lawyer for tomorrow... We're getting a divorce Mer! And after that she will be out of our way for good!

Mer : That's great news... Derek are you sure that we're doing the right thing? I just don't feel right about all this...I...

Derek : Don't say that Mer... Addison and I were never OK after I chose her... Our marriage wasn't the same...there was no love , no affection... We have to end it...

_MER"S BEEPER GOES ON..._

Mer : Damn it, I have to go... Are you coming tomorrow at all?

Derek : Yeah, I won't be here in the morning but I'll probably get back around 2PM... We're going to be OK Mer, I promise!

Mer : I believe you! Well have fun tomorrow!

Der (smiling): Thanks I will! Bye...

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

_8PM...SEATTLE GRACE MOTEL...ROOM 245..._

_knock, knock_

Addison : Mark is it you?

Derek : No, it's Derek...

Addison : What do you want? I'm surprised you're not with your lovely Meredith!

Derek : Addison, just open the door! we need to talk...

_ADDISON GETS UP TO OPEN THE DOOR..._

Derek : I guess Mark's not here!

Addison : He went to get us dinner! What are you doing here Derek?

Derek ( handing her the divorce papers) : Here, I signed them... I took an appointement with a lawyer for tomorrow, at 10AM... The information is inside, the adress, and the phone number...So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...

Addison : Fine...

_DEREK TURNS AROUND TO LEAVE..._

Addison ( starts crying and yelling) : No actually it's not fine! Nothing is fine Derek!arn't you going to ask me about Mark? why I called him? Why arn't you angry?Arn't you going to have second thoughts about all this Derek?

Derek : No, I'm not going to ask you anything Addison because I'm not involved anymore...You go your own way, and I go my own... Please let's not have this conversation again...

Addison : What made you sign those papers now Derek? why didn't you sign them the first time I've asked you?

Derek : PLease, let's not go there again... Addison, our marriage was over long before I've met Meredith... I just felt that I had to give our marriage another chance when you asked me to sign them the first time... It just doesn't work Addison... I love Meredith...and I'm sure you 'll find someone who could give you the love you deserve... And if that person is Mark, then it's fine with me... I want you to be happy Addison... I really do...

Addison ( calming down) : Are you sure this whole thing is not a mistake ?

Derek(smiling) : yeahh...It's not Addison...

_MARK WALKS IN..._

Mark : Oh hey Derek...I didn't know you were coming...

Derek : I was about to leave...

Mark : Are you sure you...you don't want to stay...?

Derek : No...I have to go... Good Night... Addison I'll see you tomorrow...

_DEREK EXITS..._

Mark : Addison are you ok?

Addison : Yeah, I'm fine...

Mark : What's tomorrow?

Addison : The appointement for the divorce...

Mark : Oh... You don't look too happy about it...

Addison : I'm fine Mark...I have you now... I'm more than happy...

_MARK GIVES HER A SOFT KISS ON THE CHEEK..._

Mark : I love you Addison!

Addison (smiling): So are we eating or what!

* * *

Alright, that was the end of Day 4! Now who wishes that Addison and Derek will FINALLY get that divorce? I know I am because I'm a crazy Mer&Der fan! loll Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review ! I really want your opinion, just DONT be harsh! Be nice!lol

BYEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Day 5 The Divorce

Hey! here is day 5! I I won't tell you anything about it...just read and enjoy! It's a hard day for Mer... You know why? well...can't tell you!lol.. Find out right now by reading it! YEAH!So have fun now!

**Diclaimer** : I **DO NOT** own GA!I wish I did but no, I don't...

* * *

_6:45AM...At MER'S HOUSE..._

Christina (yelling) : Mer! Are you coming or what! We're late!

_NO ANSWER...CHRISTINA WALKS UP THE STAIRS TO MER'S ROOM..._

Christina : why are you still in bed? Go get ready!

Mer : I don't think I'll go to work today... I'm so tired... I havn't slep night last night...

Christina : Why?

Mer : I'm stressed out... Derek is getting a divorce today...A divorce Christina! I've been waiting for this moment for so long...and now...well it's finally here...

Christina : Good for you Mrs McDreamy! Look, I promise you we'll go celebrate after work but now, you have to get your lasy ass out of bed and go get ready before Bailey will kill us!

Mer : ok, ok, I'm going... Is George coming?

Christina : Georgy left already...He went for breakfast with Callie...

Mer : Oh ok...

Christina : I'll wait for you downstairs...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7:45AM...IN THE LOCKER ROOM...MER AND CHRISTINA JUST ENTERED THE ROOM..._

Bailey : Yang, Grey! late again you two!

Christina : It's all Mer's fault Dr. Bailey!

Mer : Thanks Christina!

Bailey : Shush! I don't want to hear anything! Karev, Yang, O'Malley, and Grey, you're all with me today...

Karev ( smiling) : That's my lucky day! No she Shepherd today!

Bailey : Well if you start like this, I'll make your day a living hell Karev!

George : Where are the Shepherds today?

Mer : They're...huh...I don't know actually...

Bailey : Well if you know something Grey you might as well just share it with all of us...

Grey(fake smile) : It's just great to be with you today Dr. Bailey...It's a change from Dr. Shepherd...

Bailey : Yeah right! Don't be so happy... Get to work everyone...It's going to be a long day! And don't complain!

_BAILEY EXITS..._

Mer : That was close!

Christina : well, it's not like it's a secret or anything...She's Bailey...I bet you she'll find out by the end of the day!

Mer ( smiling): Yeahh probably!

Christina : Is McDreamy coming at all today?

Mer : Well I don't know...It depends on how long it takes with the appointement...

Christina : well I'm gonna go see Burke...Have fun with Bailey!

Mer : Thanks, I need it...

_THEY BOTH EXIT..._

_**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**_

_AT THE LAWYER'S OFFICE..._

Lawyer : Well I guess we're all set then... Any questions?

Derek : No...

Addison : So it's done?

Lawyer Yes.. .You both signed, you both agreed that this marraige should stop...Correct ?

Addison (uncertained) : I guess...

Lawyer : Pardon me?

Derek : Addison, don't...please...

Addison : Yeah...It's over...I...hum...have to go... Thank you sir.

Lawyer : Thank you!

Derek : Thank you very much!

**DEREK AND ADDISON BOTH EXIT THE OFFICE...**

Derek : So, your stuff is still in my trailer, are you planning on picking it up?

Addison : I'll come by tonight if it's ok with you...

Derek : Yeah that's fine! I'll see you tonight then...Bye Addison

Addison : Bye Derek...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_5PM...AT THE HOSPITAL..._

Christina : Mer, you look like crap...

Mer : Well I havn't slept last night...

Christina (smiling) : oh yeah...By the way, any news from McDreamy?

Mer : No...He didn't come back to the hospital...

Christina : I can't believe he finally got rid of Addison...It was about time!

Mer (smiling) : yes it was...

Christina : What time are you finishing?

Mer : in an hour...why?

Christina : You forgot that we have to go celebrate! Besides, you really could use some tequila right now...

Mer (laughing) : 6:15pm sounds good?

Christina : Yeah! See you there!

Mer : Bye

Bailey ( Yelling) : Yang and Grey, this is not a place to chat...Get to work!

Christina (whispering) : She could definitely use some tequila too!

_CHRISTINA WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_ADDEK ' S TRAILER..._

Addison : OK, I guess I took everything...

Derek : OK...How are you getting back to the motel?

Addison : Mark is suppose to come pick me up any minute now...

Derek : OK...Well I guess this is it...Are you going to be okay?

Addison : You care now? How nice!

Derek : Hey! I do care about you Addison...this divorce doesn't mean that we can't be friends anymore Addison...

Addison (starting to cry): So we are finally over huh... I just...Are you sure that we're doing the right thing Derek?

Derek : Yeah Addison. It's the best thing for both of us...You know that...You have Mark now...And I have Meredith...Everything is going to be fine Addison...

Addison : how can you be so sure Derek...

Derek(smiling) : Don't I always know! I'm good at that...

_ADDISON COMES CLOSER TO DEREK AND LEANS FORWARD TO KISS HIM..._

Derek : No...Addison we can't...please...just...

_ADDISON WENT FOR IT...SHE KISSED HIM...DEREK PUSHED HER AWAY AFTER 2 SECONDS... MARK, WATCHING THIS FROM HIS CAR, JUST TOOK OFF...MARK WASN"T REALLY ANGRY...BUT CONFUSED...AND PRETTY DISAPOINTED WITH ADDISON... HE SAW DEREK PUSHING HER AWAY...BUT SHE STILL WENT FOR IT..._

Addison : I'm sorry Derek...

Derek : It's OK...Take care of yourself now, ok? I'll see you around at work!

Addison : yeahh. Bye Derek...

Derek : So where is Mark?

Addison : I don't know...It's weird he didnt show up...

Derek : Let me just take you okay? and it's getting late...

Addison : OK...

Derek : Let's go!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT JOE'S..._

Christina : So, how does it feel?

Mer (smiling) : great! I forgot how tequila makes you feel when you had bad days...

Christina : So, what's next with you and McDreamy, now that he's divorced...

Mer : I don't know...I just...

_MARK WALKS IN..._

Christina : Hey, isn't that McSteamy?

Mer : Yeah...What is he doing here!

Christina : Let's find out!

Mer : Christina , don't...

Christina (yelling and waving) Dr. Sloan!

Mark : Hey girls...long time no see...how are you?

Christina : great! Nice to see you again...So are you back in town?

Mark : it's pretty complicated but for now, yeah I'm back...

Mer : Where's Addison? How come she's not with you?

Mark : huh...she has better stuff to do...

Christina : Like what?

Mark : like kissing her ex-husband...

Mer ( in shock) : What? Kissing?

Christina : What?

Mark : I don't know, don't ask me...All I know is that I need a drink right now...

Mer : Dr. Sloan...Are you making this up?

Mark : Now why would I do that? get revenge on Derek for punching me because of you? That's not a bad idea actually...but I wish I was kidding Meredith...

Mer : I thought they were over? How could he? I just... didn't they get a divorce?

Mark : Trust me, I'm as confused as you are... They did get a divorce...Addison went back to the trailer tonight to get her stuff, as I was on my way to pick her up.. And once I got there, the first thing I saw from my window was those two kissing...

Christina : What an ass!

Mark : But the thing is, I don't blame Derek...Addison was the one who wanted to kiss him...I don't get it...she asked me to come back with her...and now she's kissing her ex- husband...

Mer ( to Joe) : Get me another one!

Christina : Mer, I don't think it's a good idea for you to get drunk right now...

Mer : Christina, seriously? I can't believe it...How can he do this to me...

Christina : Mer, you got my back on this! That bastard will get what he deserves...trust me!

Mer : After all what he said, what he promised...what woud he do that!

Mark : Welcome to the club!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

8PM...AT FINN'S OFFICE...

_knock, knock..._

Finn : come in!

Mer : Hey...

Finn : Meredith? I wasn't expecting you...I'm soo happy to see you! I've been trying to call you all this time since prom night, but you never picked up your phone ... And I came to see you the day after the prom but noone was home... Meredith, what's wrong?

Mer (smiling) : So many things...I just can't really explan it to you... I'm scary and damaged remember?... Look, can we just forget everything and just start from scratch...

Finn : you disappear for 5 days...without even calling me...then you show up at my door at night...and you want to start over?

Mer : Yeahh...isn't it what you want Finn? Don't you want to be with me?

Finn : I'm just confused here... I do want to be with you...but not like this... I 'm just not so sure you feel the same way... At prom night, something just wasn't right Mer...with you and derek... I don't know... I felt that you guys really knew eachother really well and had some kind of past...

MER COMES CLOSER TO KISS HIM...

Finn : Mer, are you listening to me? Have you been drinking? Meredith!

Mer (yelling and crying) : What Finn! What do you want me to say?

Finn : Just tell me the truth Mer, that's all...

FINN APPROACHES HER TO GIVE HER A HUG...

Mer : Finn, I 'm so sorry... I don't want to hurt you... Derek and I...well...We...

Finn : You're not over him are you?

Mer : We dated a long time ago...until I found out that he has a wife... I'm just unable to move on with him looking at me... I still have feelings for him... Finn I' so sorry...

Finn : shhhh...don't cry Mer...It's ok... I've been through worse than that... I just wished that you would have told me that earlier...about you and Derek...

Mer : I really wanted to...I just couldn't...

Finn : Well are you with him now?

Mer : Not really...I was about to...but something happened and now I'm not sure anymore...

Finn : OK, look, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you! You'll always have me as a friend! Now let me take you home, and Mer...don't drink! It's not good for you, you know that...I dont want you to get hurt!

Mer : Yeahh I know... I just had a terrible evening...Why are you so good to me Finn? I don't even deserve someone like you!

Finn : You derverve better than that Mer! Now let's go...Let me take you...

Mer : Thank you Finn...

* * *

well, this was day 5 in SGH! It's a pretty tough day for Mer...I just need all of you NOT to freak out please! I had to throw this in (the kissing)... But trust me, I'm a hardcore merder fan, so don't worry! I will pour them back together! I have to trust me with this! Well I hope you guys enjoyed... Please REVIEW REVIEW and REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Day 6 Forgiveness

Well here is day 6 guys... Pretty intense between Meredith and Derek...But it's be alright at the end... Thanks for the reviews guys...It's awesome to know that people actually like it! I'm having so much fun writing it and I'm trying to update once a day...

Anyways, ENJOY it!

**DISCLAIMER** : I don't own GA, I'm only playing aorund with the characters!

_

* * *

_

_EARLY MORNING IN THE LOCKER ROOM..._

Mer : I really don't want to work with him today...

Christina :No words from it yet?

Mer : He called me last night, I just didn't pick up... What am I suppose to do now! I have to deal with him all day today...

Christina : Well good luck with that...

Mer : Damn it!

_BAILEY ENTERS THE ROOM..._

Bailey : Ok! O'Malley you're with Dr. Torres, Karev you're with She Shepherd and DONT COMPLAIN, Yang you're with me, and Grey with Dr. Shepherd... Now get to work!

_BAILEY EXITS...MEREDITH FOLLOWS HER..._

Mer : Dr. Bailey!

Bailey : What

Mer : Look, I know you don't like your interns complaining, and I want you to know that I am not complaining, but I would really appreciate if I don't work with Dr. Shepherd today.

Bailey : Excuse me?

Mer : Well I can't really explain why but...

Bailey : Shushhhh. Stop talking! Grey, right now, you're waisting my time... You're with Shepherd today, and that's not going to change, deal with it Grey! Now get to work and STOP COMPLAINING!

Mer : Yes Dr. Bailey!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_DEREK AND MER BUMPING INTO EACHOTHER..._

Derek (smiling) : Hey you! I've been trying to call you last night but you didnt pick up...

Mer ( annoyed and angry ) : Not now, I have to go...

Derek : What? What's wrong?

_MEREDITH WALKS AWAY BUT DEREK CHASES HER..._

Derek : Meredith!

Mer (more angry) : Dr. Shepherd! I'm busy, I have patients to see, so if you don't mind, I'm leaving right now and I'm not having this conversation with you today...

Derek : Dr. Shepherd? Since when you're calling me Dr. Shepherd?

Mer : Just leave me alone...

MER WALKS OFF...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_DEREK WAITING FOR THE ELEVATOR...THE DOOR OPENS...EVERYONE EXITS EXCEPT BAILEY...DEREK ENTERS THE ELEVATOR_

Derek(smiley) : Well Good morning Dr. Bailey!

Bailey(looking annoyed) : Good morning...

Derek : I guess it's not a good morning for you then...

Bailey : No, it's not, you know why?because my interns are complaining all day long...especially Grey...

Derek : Meredith?...why?

Bailey : Well I was going to ask you the same thing Dr. Shepherd... I have no idea what you did to her again, but I will find out...

Derek : What is that suppose to mean?

Bailey : Don't play all innocent with me! Now I don't care what your extra-curricular activities with my intern are, but when it comes to work, it is my business, and I wouldn't tolerate any complains anymore... I'm tired of playing police between you too... You better fix this Dr Shepherd...

_THE DOOR OPENS..._

Derek : Can I technically point out to you again that I am your boss and...

Bailey : and I'll point out to you again that you don't scare me...and when it comes to my intern, it's my business, and I don't want her to complain about you anymore!

_BAILEY EXITS..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7PM...MER AND CHRISTINA ARE CHANGING IN THE LOCKER ROOM AND ARE GETTING READY TO LEAVE..._

Christina : So how did it go with McDreamy today?

Mer : Don't ask...I was avoiding him the whole day...

Chrsitina : Does he know you know about him and Addison?

Mer : no he doesn't...He's clueless... I just...I can't deal with him anymore...

_knock, knock..._

Der : Meredith you there?

Mer ( whispering) : Crap!

_CHRISTINA RUSHES TO THE DOOR BEFORE DEREK COULD OPEN IT...SHE OPENS THE DOOR AND GOES OUT OF THE LOCKER ROOM..._

Christina : No she's not here!

Derek : I saw her coming in with you Christina. Please, I really need to speak to her..

Christina : No, I can't, sorry...

Derek : Dr. Yang, I'm your boss, so...Let me in!

Christina : Dr. Shepherd, I'm her friend, so...I can't!

Derek : Can you please tell me why she doesn't want to see me? What's going on?

Christina : Seriously?...Look, she doesn't want to see you anymore...just leave her alone...It's pretty simple isn't it!

_THE CHIEF APPROACHES THEM AS HE HEARS SOME KIND OF ARGUMENT GOING ON..._

Chief (surprised) : Is there a problem here?

Christina : Hi Chief..No , not at all, there is no problem...

Chief : Derek?

Derek(with a fake smile) : No sir, no problems at all...

Chief : Because I thought you two were arguing about something...

Derek : No, we were just... talking about a patient...

Chief : Oh ok...Well carry on then...

Christina : Good Night chief!

Derek : Bye Chief.

_THE CHIEF WALKS OFF_

Derek : Come on Christina, I need to see her now...

Christina : Listen McDreamy, She...

Derek : What did you just call me.?

Christina : OK then, Dr. Shepherd, she's very tired..she had a long day, and she doesn't want to deal with you right now...So just leave her alone! if you were a good guy, you would walk away!

_CHRISTINA CLOSES THE DOOR...DEREK DIDN'T TRY TO GO IN AGAIN...HE WALKED AWAY..._

Mer : Thanks Christina!

Christina : Seriously, he's an ass!

Mer : I know...

Christina : Let's go...Everyone's waiting for us!

Mer : Huh? Where?

Christina : At Joe's... Izzy's coming too. I don't know how Alex did it, but he acually made Izzy come out of the house! It's about time...

Mer : Christina, I really don't want to go, I'm tired, I want to sleep...I really don't want to drink tonight...I just need my bed right now...

Christina : Oh come on Mer!

Mer : Another time ok?

Christina : Fine! I'll see you tomorrow!

Mer : Yeah...Bye!

_CHRISTINA EXITS..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7:45PM...MER JUST GOT HOME...SHE WENT TO THE KITCHEN, TOOK OUT SOME LEFT OVERS AND SOME DRINK...SHE THEN WENT TO THE DEN, SAT DOWN ON THE COUCH AND PUT THE TV ON..._

Mer(relaxed) : Feels great to be home!

_8:05PM...THE DOOR BELL RINGS..._

Mer (talking to herself): Who could it be?

_SHE GETS UP TO GET THE DOOR..._

Mer : Who is it?

Der : It's me, Derek...

Mer (angry) : You will never give up will you!

Der : Please open the door Meredith...I can't stand it anymore...You avoided me all day long, and I really don't know why... PLEASE open!

_MER WAITED A LITTLE THEN OPENED THE DOOR..._

Mer : What part of "leave me alone" don't you understand Derek!

Derek(helpless) : Just tell me what's wrong ! Talk to me...

Mer : Derek, I'm really tired, and I am not having this conversation with you. Just go...

Der: Two days ago, everything was great, I told you I was getting a divorce , I thought you were happy...I thought we would take it slow...I thought you would give me a second chance... But then I don't know what happened...

Mer (angrier) : I was excited Derek, I really was! Until I found out that you two just didn't really understand the meaning of a divorce...

Der : What is that suppose to mean?

Mer (sarcastically) : Well you know...like maybe you could be divorced but still kiss... What's wrong with that! Does this ring the bell!

Der : Meredith...I...I'm so sorry...She kissed me, but I pushed her away right after... I didn't want this kiss meredith...

Mer (screaming): Stop saying you're sorry, and don't lie to me Derek...Mark saw you...

Der : Mark?

Mer : He never said anything about you pushing her away...

Der : Now why would you believe him and not me! Meredith , this is crazy...I never kissed her Mer, she kissed me...she was crying...and she was freaking out...that was her way of saying bye Mer but I never wanted...

Mer : So you kiss people when you say bye to them!

Der : That's not what I meant... Mer, please you have to believe me...I didn't kiss her... I told you I would never hurt you again... It's over between me and Addison...I'm free now... I know I don't deserve you but Mer, I love you and I...

Mer: (crying) : Just stop...Derek, I don't know what to do anymore...I tried to move on without you, but I can't...I still love you, but Derek you're just keep hurting me...and I just don't know if I'll survive if you hurt me one more time... I'm exhausted Derek...I want to trust you, but somehow, something always goes wrong and...

_DER APPROACHES MER TO GIVE HER A HUG..._

Der : Shhhh...It's ok...I know it's hard Mer...I'm so sorry for everything I've done to you...I wish I could take it all back... We will be OK Mer... And I promise you that I will NEVER hurt you again... I want to be with you Mer, from now, until forever...

Mer : God it feels so good to hear that from you... I just...I need some time to think about all this...

Der : I know...You're tired... I understand...Go get some rest now... Let me take you out for breakfast tomorrow, we'll talk about it then... Ok?

Mer ( smiling)) : Ok...

Der : Good Night Mer.

Mer : Good night Derek...

_DEREK GAVE HER A VERY SWEET AND SOFT KISS ON THE CHEEK AND LEFT..._

* * *

Alright, that's the end of day six...Derek **FINALLY** knows now that Mer knows about the kiss... Mer&Der will be fine now!phewww...lol...I seriously wanted them to make out on that last scene but I resisted...lol...It will come though...**YEAH**!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and please **REVIEW**!

**THANKSSSSSSSSS**!


	7. Day 7 A new beginning

Hey guys! first of all, thank you guys so much for the great reviews... It's really great to know that you are actually enjoying it! So hear it is, day 7...I was going to post it earlier, like two days ago, but somehow the website gave me problems so I couldnt post anything...Sorry if I kept you waiting... So anyways ENJOY!

* * *

**5:45AM AT MER'S HOUSE... MER IS GETTING READY TO GO EAT BREAKFAST WITH DEREK...SHE TRIES NOT TO MAKE ANY NOISE AS SHE GOES DOWN THE STAIRS AND OUT THE DOOR...**

Christina : Meredith? Where the hell are you going?

Mer : Hey..Why are you up so early?

Christina : who cares! Where are you going?

Mer : huhh..I'm going for breakfast...

Christina : With?

Mer : huhh...Derek...

Christina : What? That's not what you would say yesturday when you were so pissed at him...I thought McDeamy was an ass...

Mer (smiling) : I know...He came by last night, we argued..I told him why I was pissed at him...Then he told me that he didn't kiss Addison, that she kissed him...

Christina : And you seriously fell for that! Come on Mer!

Mer : Don't worry, I'll be fine... If I need you to kick his ass, I will definitely let you know!

Christina : I'd love to!

Mer : I know... Anyways, I got to go...See you at work?

Christina : Yeah! Bye..

_MER CLOSES THE DOOR..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_MER AND DER HAVING BREAKFAST..._

Mer(smiling) : the pancakes were amazing! So much better than cold pizza and left over grilled cheese...

Der : That's for sure! So did you get some rest last night?

Mer : Yeahh I did..

Der : that's good... So hum... does everyone think I'm an ass?

Mer ( smiling) : What? Why would someone think that?

Der : well Christina was losing it yesturday, she was about to hit me, and Bailey started yelling at me also...

Mer (smiling) : Yeahh, I guess they do think you're an ass...

Der : That's nice! Do you think I'm an ass?

Mer : I did...but not anymore... I wouldn't be here eating breakfast with you if I thought that you were one...

Der : Good point! So where do we go from there Mer?

Mer : I don't know... I really thought a lot about you, about us, last night. The truth is I can't move on without you...

Der(smiling) : because I'm looking at you?

Mer :yeahh, you are...But also Derek, because you're the only person I've always loved...and even if you did hurt me, I still do have feelings for you that won't go away...

Der : I feel exactly the same way Mer...I've made the biggest mistake of my life by choosing Addison over you...I just felt like I had to choose her only because of those vows we exchanged at our wedding...I tried to be the best man...But our marriage was over way before I met you...Since the day I picked Addison, all what I wanted is be with you... I was so miserable...Day and night, all I kept thinking was I want to be with you...

Mer : You know how relieved I am right now, hearing that from you Derek... I just don't want to rush...and I want to be able to trust you fully again... And I know you promised me you won't hurt me anymore...

_DEREK GRABS HER HAND..._

Der : NO I won't, never! I'll give you all the time you need! I'll be here, I'll wait...We'll take it slow..

Mer : Yeah...OK...So hum...you said that Bailey was yelling at you yesturday? why?

Der : She went crazy saying that she doesn't want to hear you complain about me anymore...

Mer : Did she really? Oh God...

Der: Hey, we call her the Nazy for something!

Mer (laughing): Seriously!

Der : Talking about her, ready to go? I don't think she'll be happy if you're late...

Mer : That's for sure! Thanks for breakfast Derek...

Der : thank you for coming!I really thought you wouldn't make it...

Mer : Why not?

Der : I thought Christina would never let you go out the house if she knew you came to eat breakfast with me...

Mer (laughing) : She was ready to kick your ass you know...

Der : I know...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_IN THE PARKING LOT..._

Mer (looking at her watch) : right on time!

Der (smiling) : Yeah...you'll miss the screaming Bailey this morning! ...So hum, are you doing anything tonight?

Mer : not, I didn't plan anything yet, why?

Der : well I was thinking maybe we could have dinner at my place...

Mer : Derek, you already invited me for breakfast...

Der ( giving her the sexy McDreamy look ) : It's just dinner... I was planning on going fishing this afternoon right after work...

Mer : I dont know...I...

Der : I'll tell you what...if I catch a fish, you'll come to dinner, and if I don't, but I doubt it, then we 'll still have dinner but no fish...

_THEY BOTH ENTER THE HOSPITAL..._

Mer ( smiling) : ok...fish sounds great!

Der : Great! Well I'll call you later! Will you pick up your phone this time?

Mer ( smiling) : maybe... See you later!

Der : Bye!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_MORNING IN THE HALLWAY... DEREK AND ADDISON BUMPED INTO EACHOTHER..._

Der : Oh Hey...

Addison : Hey...How are you ?

Der : I'm fine...How about you...

Addison : Not too great but why would you care...

Der : Hey...It's not because we're not together anymore that we can't be friends...

Addison : I know...

Der : So tell me, what's wrong?

Addison : It's Mark...He kinda saw us kiss when I came to pick up my stuffs...

Der : Oh... So you guys had a fight?

Addison : Yeah... Well, we're ok now, I guess...OK...I think I should tell you the news...

Der : Tell me what?

Addison : I'm moving Derek. I'm going back to NY with Mark...

Der (surprised) : Oh... Why?

Addison : I can't stay here anymore...being around you is just a little too hard for me right now... I have to move on with my life...And Mark wants to be with me... And I want to be with Mark...I hope you understand...

Der : Yeah, I do... It'll be easier for everyone... So when are you leaving?

Addison : In a week... I already have a job proposition there...Mark and I will work in the same hospital... It'll be great.

Der (sincerely): I'm happy for you...It's great!

Addison : yeah...well I have to go tell the chief now...I'll see you later!

Der (Smiling): Good Luck...It'll be hard for him to let you go!

Addison : yeah...

_ADDISON WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT LUNCH TIME..._

Christina : So, how did it go with McDreamy this morning?

Mer : Good...

Christina : That's it, just good? I need details!

George : So you guys are officially back together now?

Mer : no... We're...taking it slow...

Christina (smiling) : Pfff, yeah right! He's McDreamy, there is no way you could take it slow with him... You won't resist!

Mer (laughing): And what makes you think that?

Christina : humm...prom night! Remember?

Mer (smiling): Shut up!

George : Guys, by the way, I made reservations for all of us tonight at some italian restaurant around 8pm.

Christina : Awesome Georgy!

Alex : Sorry, I can't make it.

Christina : huh? why not?

Alex : None of your business Yang!

Christina : what, you have a hot date or something ?

George : Yeah, he's taking Izzy out for dinner...

Alex : O'Malley, why can't you just keep your mouth shut sometimes!

Christina : seriously? are you two back together?

Alex : Look, she needs to get out of the house a little, and I'm just trying to help her out... She suffered enough...

Christina : Yeah ok, keep your bullshit to yourself! You are sooo back together!

Alex : No, we're not! It's just dinner!

Christina : Liar!

Alex : OK, I'm out of here!

_ALEX GETS UP AND WALKS AWAY..._

Christina : what a loser!

Meredith (laugh) : Christina! So George, I can't make it tonight neither...

Christina : seriously?

George : Why not?

Mer : I have plans!

Christina : Ok, please tell me it's not McDreamy again!

Mer (laughing) : It's McDreamy!

Christina : What happened to our kicking his ass plan we had?

Mer : Sorry George, another time ok?

George : yeah no problem Mer! So I guess it's just the two of us Christina...with ...Callie too...

Christina : huh? Callie is coming?

George (angry): She's my girlfriend Christina! You have to start getting use to it!

Christina : Seriously? George, honestly, why don't you just cancel the reservation for tonight...It'll be too awkward George...

George : Fine...whatever, don'y come...

Christina : Hey come down Bambi!

George : Don't call me Bambi! I think I'm going to join Alex now!

_GEORGE GETS UP AND WALKS OFF..._

Christina : another loser...

Mer (laughing) : Christina! She is his girlfriend... I guess we have to get use to it now...

Christina : Seriously? You really think I was going to go to a restaurant with him and his weird girlfriend?

Mer : No, I wouldn't go neither if I was you...It's just too awkward...

_CHRISTINA'S PAGER BEEPS..._

Christina : Damn it! Got to go...Well, I guess I won't see you tonight then!

Mer : I'll be home for a little bit...I'll have to change...

Christina : I won't get home tonight...I'll stay here with Burke tonight...

Mer : Alright, have fun!

Christina : Yeah you too...well try not to have too much fun if you know what I mean...

_CHRISTINA WALKS OFF..._

Mer (smiling) : You're so mean!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_ADDISON IS ABOUT TO SEE THE CHIEF TO BREAK THE NEWS TO HIM..._  
_  
knock. knock..._

Chief : Come in...

Addison : Hey Richard.

Chief : Addison! I heard you were looking for me today... Are you Ok?

Addison : Yeah I'm fine...I just need to talk to you about something... I really don't know how to start this...and I'm sure you 're not going to like it but...Richard..I...

Chief : Let me guess...You came here to give me your 1 week notice...

Addison (confused and surprised) : You know? how do you know?

Chief : Mark called me earlier and told me everything...He told me not to freak out and not to try to talk you out of it...

Addison (relaxed) : Thank God...I'm sorry Richard..I hope you understand...I have to go...I have to move on with my life... I have to forget Derek now...

Chief : I understand...

Addison : You do?

Chief : I do...I just don't want to lose you...We need you here...But I respect your decision...You will always be a spot for you here, if you ever decide to come back, you know that right?

Addison : Yeah...I know...

Chief : Sorry about you and Derek... I really wished you two could have worked this out...

Addison : Oh well...I have Mark now...Someone who actually cares and loves me...

Chief : I'm happy for you... Take care now!

Addison : Thank you so much for everything Richard...

Chief : Thank you Addison. I'm going to miss you so much!

Addison : Me too!

Chief : I still have you here for a week though!

Addison ( smiling) : Yeah you do!

_ADDISON WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7PM...AT MER'S HOUSE..._

Izzy : wow, you look great!

Mer(smiling) : Thanks... you too... So you and Alex, huh?

Izzy : It's just dinner Mer... So you and McDreamy huh?

Mer: Just dinner too...

Izzy : Look, I know I havn't been around much and I'm sure I've missed so much not being around you guys those past few days, but I can't wait to hear more about your little adventure with McDreamy!

Mer ( laughing) : What adventure?

Izzy : I've heard... don't worry... George was here to keep me up to date...

Mer ( Smiling ) : ahhh, George, of course!

_THE PHONE RINGS..._

Mer : That's probably Derek...

_PHONE CONVERSATION_

Mer : Hello?

Derek : Hey Mer !

Mer : Hey! Any luck with fishing ?

Derek : Oh yeah! I got a big one today! So proud of myself!

Mer ( smiling) : So I guess we're on for tonight then?

Derek(laughing) : Yeah! No choice for you! We had a deal remember?

Mer : yeah... I'll be there in like 15minutes...

Derek : Great! I'll see you later!

Mer : see ya!... Oh wait, hum, do you need me to bring anything?

Derek : No, I've got everything under control here!

Mer : alright then ! Bye!

Derek : Bye...

_MER HANGS UP THE PHONE..._

Mer : So Izzy, hum, wanna have breakfast tomorrow? In return, you'll get the latest news of my life!

Izzy : sounds great! I can't wait!

_MER HUGS HER..._

Mer : I'm so glad you're back on your feet and smiling again! I missed you!

Izzy : I missed you too! Ok, don't let me keep you here...Enjoy your evening with McDreamy! I'll see you tomorrow!

Mer : Thanks, and enjoy yours with Alex!

Izzy : Thanks! Bye...

Mer : Bye...

_MER EXITS THE HOUSE...SHE THEN DRIVES OFF TO DEREK'S TRAILER..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7:30PM...AT DEREK'S TRAILER..._

Derek : So, was is really that bad? spending an evening with me tonight?

Mer (laughing) : Oh, you know..I expected something better but...

Derek : ouch! That hurt!

Mer (smiling) : no, it was great! The fish was the best part!

Derek : Well yeah, the fish was amazing, but definitely not the best part...

Mer : What is that mean?

Derek : You'll see...We're not done with our evening yet!

Mer : oh, a surprise huh? Love surprises...

Derek : I know you do... Let's go!

Mer : Go where?

Derek : You'll see ! Get in the car...

Mer : Derek, where are we going... and Do not tell me "you'll see"!

Derek ( laughing) : Just trust me...it's not that far...5 minutes away...

Mer (smiling) : Alright, I give up...Screw it, let's go!

Derek (happily): Alright!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_Derek brought Mer to this beautiful place, with an amazing view of sunrise over the ferryboats. There was already a sheet on the floor set with two plates, two forks, two cups, and a cheesecake box , with a bottle of champagne... _

Mer (very surprised) : Derek, what the hell...

Derek: Don't freak out Mer... Look, you like cheesecake, and I have a thing for ferryboats, so I just combined the two, and I get this, right here! All I know is that after spending a day at work with Bailey, you definitely need something like this to end your night happily! So I'm just helping out...that's all...

Mer (smiling): It's really great Derek... Thank you! Yeah So hum...what are we waiting for! Let's eat!

Derek (very happily): yeah, let's eat!

_They both sat down on the sheet... Derek opened the cake box, cut two pieces, put one on Mer's plate and one on his plate...He then opened the Champaigne, and pored it in their cups... _

_HE RAISES HIS CUP_

Derek : So here we are, both of us, having the best cheekcake ever, with an amazing view of the ferriboats... What else can we ask for...

Meredith : Maybe it would be even better if Bailey could join us?

Derek : OK, that would turn out to a nightmare! To a new beginning Mer!_ Cheers_!

Mer : Yeah cheers!

* * *

There you go, finally...the 7th day at SGH... Pretty crazy huh? lol... I hope you like the end... I know I've told you this but I'm a crazyyyyy Mer&Der fan and nothing will make me more happy if those two get back together, but in the story, I'm just not trying to rush too much...lol...It's soooo hard to resist... So anyway, hope you like it and please review...it means a lot to know how you guys feel...

THANK YOU ALL!


	8. Good news

I finally updated this fanfic! I hope you like it...almost everyone is pretty much in this chapter...i'm not going to say much except ENJOY it !

_

* * *

__MEREDITH, CHRISTINA AND IZZY HAVING BREAKFAST..._

Izzy : wow...I can't believe I missed soo much...

Mer : yeah...You did...

Izzy : So he's free now?

Mer : yeah...he is...no more Addison!

Christina : It was about time...

Mer : yeah...

Christina : So what happened last night? Did you have sex with him ?

Izzy : Yeah, you came pretty late last night!

Christina : There you go! So, how was it?

Mer : Christina! No, I said we're taking it slow... I didnt have sex with him...

Izzy : give us some details of last night!

Mer : Well, we had dinner, then he took me to this place with an amazing view of ferryboats...And we had cheesecake, and champagne...and then we just lay there...just you know...enjoying the view... It was perfect!

Izzy : How romantic! So cute...

Christina : So no sex what so ever?

Mer : No sex!

Christina : That's sucks!

Mer : Christina!

Izzy : The sex will come give her a day or two...

Mer : Izzy! What about you, how was it with Alex last night?

Izzy : It was great...We had dinner...We talked...He is such a sweetheart...

Christina : Alex? a sweetheart? Seriously?

Izzy (smiling) : He was great!... I guess he likes me more than you!

Christina : whatever! good for you!

Mer : alright, let's get to the details!

Izzy : Well, he did kiss me, but to say Good night... No sex...

Mer : awwww... Alex is in love...

Christina : that's just hilarious...

Izzy : leave him alone guys...He's not in love...we're just...friends...

Christina : Yeah right! Well, at least you too have some fun...

Mer : my poor christina...Don't worry, Burke will get back on his feet pretty soon!

Christina : I hope so!

Mer (laughing) : you fall asleep during sex anyways!

Christina : Shut up!

Mer : anyway, it's getting late...Let's hit the road Christina before bailey will kill us...

Christina : Yeah seriously... I can't take her screamings anymore...

Mer : Bye Izzy!

Izzy : Bye guys! See you all tonight!

_MER AND CHRISTINA EXIT..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_I__N THE LOCKER ROOM..._

Bailey : Before your rounds, we are all to attend an quick assembly ! It starts in 5 minutes, so hurry up!

Mer : What is it about Dr. Bailey?

Bailey : All I know is that Dr Addison Shepherd wants to tell us something... She wanted everyone to attend...I don't know as much as you do right now... So go to the assembly and see it for yourself Grey!

_BAILEY EXITS..._

Mer (to christina) : any ideas what this is all about?

Christina : No...I didn't hear anything... That's weird... McDreamy didn't tell you anything about her yesturday?

Mer : No... he didn't mentioned anything...

Christina : Let's go find out!

_THEY BOTH EXIT THE LOCKER ROOM..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT THE ASSEMBLY..._

Addison : Good morning...Thank youfor joining me today... Hum...this won't take long... For those of you who know me , I came from NY few months ago...I just wanted to let you know that I 've decided to move back to NY. So I'll be working here 6 more days... I thought it would be better to share this information with all of you...You guys are all great, you all have a lot of potential to succeed... I wish you all the best. This is a wonderful hospital with a lot of amazing doctors...

Alex (whispering) : There IS a God! This is AWESOME...

Christina (laughing) : lucky you!

Addison : ...Any questions ?

Alex (yelling) : Yeah! I do...

Addison : Dr. Karev?

Alex : Why are you leaving?

Addison : Personal reasons Dr. Karev...Any other questions?

Alex : Humm yeah

Addison : yes Dr. Karev?

Alex : since you're leaving, and that I'm your intern, what is going to happen next?

Addison : Hum, maybe we sould talk about that after this Dr. Karev...

Alex : ok...

Addison : Any other questions?...ok, well, I won't keep you here any longer... Have a good day!

_ALEX GETS UP AND WALKS TO ADDISON..._

Alex : So Dr. Shepherd , you're leaving us...

Addison : Yes I am...It's ok, show your happiness Karev...I know you're excited...

Alex : Well what do I do now?

_ALEX DIDN"T NOTICE THAT BAILEY WAS BEHIND HIM..._

Addison : hum, I havn't figure it out yet... I have to talk to the chief and Dr. Bailey about it...

Alex : Oh please don't let me go back to Bailey...

Bailey : Ohhh Karev... I'll be more than happy to get you back!

Alex : huhhh...

Bailey : Get out of here Kavev, get to work!

_ALEX WALKS OFF..._

Addison : Hey Miranda...

Bailey : Addison, are you leaving because of your stupid ex husband?

Addison : I'm leaving for me Miranda, I have to move on... I'll be happy in NY, with Mark... It'll be great!

Bailey : What can I do to make you change your mind?

Addison ( smiling) : nothing, really... Ijust want to move on and live my life happily again...It's too hard for me to stay here after all what happened...

Bailey : I would kick Dr. Shepherd's ass if that'll make you stay...

Addison (smiling) : no that won't be necessary...Thanks though!

Bailey : Look, if you 're happy with your decision, then that's what counts...

_ADDISON 'S PAGER GOES ON..._

Addison : Thanks Miranda... I better go...

Bailey : Yeah, dont let me keep you... I have to go find my suckups now...

Addison : I'll see you later!

Bailey : Yeah...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_3PM...DEREK IS TALKIMG WITH A PATIENT IN AN EXAM ROOM WHEN MER WALKS IN..._

Mer : Hey, Dr. Shepherd, can I talk to you for a second, outside.

Der : Sure Dr. Grey! I'll be there in a second...

_MER SMILES AT HIM AND WALKS OUT..._

Der (to the patient) : I'll be right back!

_IN THE HALLWAY..._

Der : Hey! I havn't seen you this morning...

Mer : Hey... You heard about Addison?

Der : Yeah... She already told me she was leaving to NY with Mark...

Mer : You knew? why didn't to tell me when we had dinner last night?

Der : I didn't want to bring it up...I wanted to have a perfect night...

Mer ( smiling) : Who said it was perfect?

Der : Hey! I thought...

Mer : You know I loved it!

Der : Yeah...So what are you doing tonight?

Mer : spending some time with Izzy and the others... I'm so glad she is back on her feet now... I had breakfast with her this morning...

Der : That's great... Well I should go back...I'll see you later?

Mer : Yeah, see you!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_4:30PM...IN BURKE'S ROOM..._

Burke : So what are you tonight?

Christina : I'll be at Meredith's house for dinner and I will probably come back here after!

Burke : That's nice...Thanks...

Christina : How are you feeling?

Burke : I'm doing much better... I've been working out with a specialist for my hand 3 times a day and it really helps...I just can't wait to get out of here!

Christina : Me too!

_DEREK WALKS IN..._

Derek : Well I have great news for you then!

Burke : Hey Derek...the man who saved my life!

Derek (smiling) : That's right Preston! So tell me, how are you feeling?

Burke : Good! So what's the great news?

Derek : Well, you'll be out of here by tomorrow!

Christina : Seriously?

Derek (laughing) : Yeah...We had enough of you here!

Burke : That's great! Thanks Derek!

Derek : You're welcome Preston! Alright I'll let you two alone now...I'll see you later!

Christina : I got to go too, I'll see you later Burke!

Burke : Bye...

_CHRISTINA KISSES HIM AND WALKS OUT TO GET DEREK..._

Christina : Dr Shepherd!

Derek : Dr. Yang!

Christina : So he could come home tomorrow?

Derek : Yeah, he's good to go!

Christina : That's great!

Derek : yeah...look...hum...I know you really don't like me...but I just wanted to let you know that... I love Meredith... and I'll take care of her this time...I won't hurt her...

Christina : Well you better!... and if you ever hurt her again, you should know that I will...

Derek(smiling) : kick my ass?yeah I know...

Christina : well good!

Derek : Well you know that I'm your boss right?

Christina : You don't scare me McDreamy!

Derek (laughing) : Have a good day Dr. Yang!

_DEREK WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_7:30PM... EVERYONE IS HAVING DINNER AT MER'S HOUSE..._

Izzy : It feels great to be all together again guys...

Mer : Yeah!

George : Definitely!

Christina : So George, where's your girlfriend? I thought you invited her...

George : I did! but she couldn't come...She had work... Lucky you!

Christina : What is that suppose to mean?

George : Look, I know that you guys don't like her...But just give her a chance...She 's a great girl... You gotta get use to her!

Izzy : we should all get together again tomorrow night... Everyone bring someone with you, we should all go to a restaurant and have dinner... What do you guys think?

Alex (smiling at Izzy): I think it's a great idea!

Mer : so you mean we're all bringing a date with us?

Izzy : yeah...for fun!

Christina : I'll bring Burke!

Mer : Burke? How are you going to bring him?

Christina : Well he's going to be out of the hospital tomorrow...

Mer : Seriously? That's great!

Christina: Yeah finally...I could get some fun now!

Mer (laughing) : Try not to fall asleep this time!

Christina : Shut up!

Alex (to Izzy): So who are you going to bring...?

Izzy : Well I don't know yet...Why?

Alex : Well You don't have a date, and I don't have a date, so...why dont we just go together?

Izzy (smiling): well that sounds like a plan...

Christina : Ohh, stop flirting you two! So Mer, you're bringing McDreamy right?

Mer : humm...I don't know...I don't think it's a great idea...

Christina : Seriously? You kidding right?

Izzy : Oh come on Mer, it'll be nice... And Burke is going to be here too... It won't be that awkward!

Mer : Alright...I'll ask him tomorrow...

George : And I'll bring Callie...

Christina (whispering to Mer ) : Now, that's awkward...

George : I heard that!

Izzy : So, I guess we're good for tomorrow then! I'll take care of reservations guys!

Mer : OK.

Christina : Alright...

Alex : Perfect!

George : Yeah...

* * *

Alright, that was it...Not too many scenes...so many mer&der fans were concern that Mer and Der won't be together again but I could assure all of you that they will!lol so no worries! Anyways I hope to liked it and please review just to let me know stuff lol...

Thanks a lot everyone!


	9. A day full of emotions

Hey everyone...I did my best to update asap... In this chapter it kinda starts out happily, but ends sadly...Everything is great at first, everyone is excited for the dinner, Burke is coming home...but then...well...why don't you find out! I'll let you read it! ENJOYYYYYYYY

_

* * *

__MORNING IN THE LOCKER ROOM...ALL THE INTERNS ARE CHANGING..._

Mer (to christina) : So, are you excited about bringing Burke home today?

Christina : Yeah! I can't wait... Poor Burke, had to stay a whole week in this hospital...being a patient...

Mer : seriously...Must be so hard being a patient knowing you're a doctor..

George (happily) : I can't wait to run with Dr Burke again, and make coffee together and...

Christina : Shut up George!

George : awww...are you jealous?

Christina (to Mer) : should I kick his ass now?

Mer (smiling) : no don't... So did you ask Burke to come with you for tonight?

Christina : Yeah I did...He's kinda excited to eat real food again...not hospital food... Did you ask McDreamy?

Mer : No, not yet! I will later, when I see him... So what's your plan for today?

Christina : well, I work until I bring Burke home...then I 'll stay with him the whole afternoon...and then we'll come to the restaurant at night!

Mer : sounds good... So you have the day off practically?

Christina : Yeah! It feels damn good!

Mer : Well have fun! Call me when you're home!

Christina : Yeah! Have fun with Bailey!

Mer : Oh I will...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_11AM..BAILEY AND MER TALKING IN THE HALLWAY..._

Bailey : Here, those are the charts of Christina 's patients for today...I suppose you know she went home with Dr. Burke?

Mer : Yeah...So you're giving it to me because...

Bailey : To keep you busy Grey!

Mer : Oh Ok... well thanks I guess...

Bailey : So how are things with Dr. Shepherd?

Mer : Excuse me?

Bailey : I guess you forgot how a pain in the butt you were complaining about him...

Mer : Oh that! Humm... things are great now...

Bailey : Great? How did that happen?

Mer : Huhh..well...

Bailey : Forget I asked... I don't want to know! As long as you don't complain anymore, then I don't care...

Mer : Ok then...

_DEREK IS APPROACHING THEM..._

Derek (smiling) : Good Morning Dr. Bailey! Dr. Grey!

Mer (smiling ) : Good morning!

Bailey : Why are you all smiling about!

Derek : Bad day Dr. Bailey?

Bailey : Excuse me? Actually I didn't have a bad day until now...

Derek : Well, we never see you smile...You should...sometimes...

Bailey (sarcastically): Thank you for your concern Dr. Shepherd ! Grey, get to work!

_BAILEY WALKS OFF..._

Derek : Hey!

Mer : Hey!

Derek : How's your morning?

Mer : alright I guess...

Derek (laughing): Having fun with Bailey I see...So you heard about Burke?

Mer : Yeah, Christina told me...That's great news...She cant wait to take him home!

Derek : Well I was actually on my way to see him... Just to see if he's alright!

Mer : Alright...I'll see you later then! Go catch him before he leaves...

Derek : Yeah! See you later...

Mer : Oh wait...Hum...I need to ask you something... You have any plans tonight?

Derek : humm...No I dont have any plans...why?

Mer : Well, Izzy came up with this idea where we, all the interns, should go to dinner tonight with...a date...and..

Derek (smiling): You're asking me out?

Mer : No...maybe...yes ok, I am!

Derek (giving her the look): I would love to go with you!

Mer : Great! Well I'll see you later then... I'll call you to let you know the details...

Derek : Ok!

_All of a sudden Meredith feels some kind of pain in her body...She then felt kind of dizzy and had to hold on to Derek..._

Derek (concerned) : Hey Mer, you ok?

Mer : Yeahh...yeahh I'm fine...just kinda dizzy... I should go and grab something to eat...

Derek : Ok... do you want me to come with you to the cafetaria?

Mer : No, thanks... I'll be fine...

Derek : You sure?

Mer : Yeahh...go see Burke...I'll talk to you later!

Derek : Ok...Well see you later!

Derek came closer to Meredith and gave her a kiss on the cheek...He really felt like doing it...just to give her some kind of sign that he's here for her...He was kind of scared by her reaction to that... Mer was surprised by it, that he would do that in the hospital in front of everyone, but part of her didn't really care anymore... She just smiled at him and left...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT BURKE AND CHRISTINA 'S APPARTMENT...THEY'RE LAYING DOWN ON THE COUCH TOGETHER..._

Burke : It's so good to be home!

Christina : Yeah finally!

Burke : So you took care of the house while I was gone and actually took time to clean it?

Christina : Yeah... impressive right?

Burke (giving her a kiss): Yeah! I'm proud of you!

Christina : Wanna eat something?

Burke : You cooked?

Christina : No! I ordered chinese food! It's suppose to be here in about 45 minutes !

Burke(happily) : Can't wait for it to come! I'm starving actually... So tell me what's tonight's dinner about?

Christina : It was Izzy's idea... She really wants all of us to be together and spend some time together...

Burke : Oh...well that's a great idea! So who's coming?

Christina : Well your friend George and his girlfriend Callie, Meredith and McDreamy...

Burke : Shepherd? Are they back together those two?

Christina : You missed a lot you know...

Burke : I could imagine...

CHristina : And Izzy and Alex, and you and me...

Burke : Alright, sounds like fun!

Christina : Yeah... So what do you feel like doing now?

Burke : humm I don't know...we' ll relax until the food comes...and then we'll get ready for tonight...why ? what do you have in mind?

Christina : I was thinking about having sex?

Burke (laughing) : Christina!

Christina : What! You were absent for...forever...

Burke (Smiling) : I know... I'm sorry I got shot!

Christina : Shut up and come upstairs!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_5PM...ALEX AND IZZY IN MER'S HOUSE..._

Izzy : So how did you get out of the hospital so early?

Alex : Well, now that I don't work with Shepherd anymore...I'm a free man!

Izzy : What do you mean you don't work with her anymore?

Alex : She's going back to New York next week... She's not going to be working in SGH anymore...

Izzy : Seriously?

Alex : Yeah! No more vaginas for me!

Izzy (laughing) : Lucky you!

Alex : So, is everything ready for tonight?

Izzy : Yeah, I've made reservations for 8PM, in a great italian restaurant... I was going to pick a chinese one but I remembered that Mer hates chinese food...

Alex ; That's perfect!

Izzy : Yeah...I'm sure we'll have an awesome time!

Alex : So Izzy, did you think about coming back to work?

Izzy: well, I did think about it a lot... I actually had a conversation with the Chief today...

Alex : really? over the phone?

Izzy : Yeah...

Alex : Well what did he say?

Izzy (smiling): He begged me to come back! He made me feel so guilty that I said to him I am willing to give it another try...

Alex : really? That's amazing!

Izzy : Yeah...I am kinda excited!

_Alex just got off the chair and went to kiss Izzy on the lips without even realizing what he was doing... Izzy, surprised, didn't even push him back... They then lay down on the couch and kiss passionately..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_6:45PM...IN THE LOCKER ROOM...MER IS CHANGING WHEN GEORGE COMES IN..._

George : Hey Mer...

Mer : Hey..

George : Not looking too well...what's wrong? you ok?

Mer : Yeah I guess so... I wasn't feeling well all day for some reason...

George : are you catching something?

Mer : Maybe...The flu I guess...

George : Are you coming tonight?

Mer : Of course I'm coming... Izzy would kill me if I missed it... Did you call her?

George : Yeah I just did... She said she made reservations for 8pm in an italian restorante across from the bagel shop... She didn't pick chinese just for you!

Mer : Great! I'm starving actually...

George : Yeah me too... Aright I should go tell Callie about tonight... I'll see you later then!

Mer : Yeah! see you later...hum before you go did you see Derek? is he still here?

George : Yeah, I saw him a minute ago... he was filling out a patient's chart across from exam room 2!

Mer : Thanks George!

George : No problem!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_DEREK AND MER TALKING IN THE HOSPITAL..._

Mer : So tonight dinner at 8pm in the italian restaurant acroos from the baget shop...

Derek : Sounds great! What time should I come and pick you up?

Mer : You're picking me up?

Derek : Well it's a date isn't it!

Mer (smiling): 7:45pm?

Derek : perfect!

Mer : I should go get ready... I'll see you in a little while then!

Derek : Yeah, I should go too...Bye Mer!

Mer : Bye Derek...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT THE RESTAURANT..._

Izzy : This is great seeing you all here!

George : Yeah! It's so great to be all together again...

Alex ( opening the bottle of champagne ) : Aright guys hand me your cups!

Mer : Dr. Burke, it's so great to see you back on your feet again!

Burke : I owe this to your man Derek!

Derek(laughing) : Yeah, I saved your ass! Christina didn't thank me yet!

Christina(annoyed) : Don't start with me McDreamy!

Mer: Derek! Don't start with her!

Derek : Ok, ok, I'm not... I don't want to get my ass kicked!

Alex (holding his cup): Ok everyone, to life, and success, and happiness, and love! Cheers!

Everyone : Cheers!

Burke : well said Karev!

George : To Burke, who's finally back with us! Cheers!

Everyone : To Burke!

Derek(laughing) : To McDreamy, who saved Burke's life!

Christina : Shut up!

Mer (laughing and whispering to Derek) : cheers!

Christina : I heard that! So are we ordering desert or what!

George ( whispering to Callie ) : Are you ok?

Callie (whispering back): I'm really not confortable George... I should go home!

George : Callie, not now please! stay...for me!

Callie : ok, fine...

George (kissing her): Thank you!

Christina (smiling): awww...how cute!

George : Christina, don't even...

Burke : wow...I really did miss a lot in a week...

Derek : miss what?

Burke : stop being innocent Derek...Well you know...you and Meredith...George and Callie...Izzy and Alex...

_Everyone was having a great time by the end of the night... They were all laughing, cracking jokes, enjoying themselves...they were all so happy...but at one point, something terrible happened that would end the night..._

Christina : Mer, you ok...You 're all pale...

Mer : I don't know...I...my head...I

Derek : Meredith! talk to me! what's wrong...

Meredith didn't even get a chance to explain that she fell of the chair... She fainted...everyone panicked...especially Derek... His Meredith was on the floor there, unconcsious...he was scared...for her...

Everyone : OMG Meredith!

Derek (picking her up) : I'm taking her to the hospital now...

Christina : I'll come with you...

Derek : No, you stay with Burke, he really needs you...Please Christina... I'll call you if there is anything! I promise.

Christina : Ok...fine..Go!

_DEREK EXITS WITH MER..._

Izzy : OMG, what happened to her...

George : She didn't look good today...should we all go to the hospital?

Christina : No...we should leave her...Derek is going to take care of her... And he'll call us if there's anything... It's getting late anyways...Let's go home guys...

Callie : Great idea! You hear that George!

Christina : Not enjoying yourself I see...

George : Christina!

Alex : Let me take you home Izzy...

Izzy : Ok...Christina, call me if there's anything!

Christina : Yeah I will... Let's go Burke...

Burke : yeah let's go... Good night everyone...

Everyone : good night!

George: Callie, come on...let's go to too...

_Everyone then exit the place...everyone was scared to death for Meredith but they all knew that she was in great hands with Derek... Everyone believed she will be fine... she will..._

* * *

Little cliffhanger right there! lol...No one panics! everything is going to turn out great for Meredith! Trust me ! She's fine...she's just...you know...hahaha...you'll find out next chapter probably... Alright , hope you liked the chapter... PLEASE review ! Thanks in advance! 


	10. It's not a dream, it's real

First of all, thank you so much for the great reviews! You guys are great and it's awesome to know that you guys are enjoying it ! Just to answer one question fro the reviews about Alex and Izzy, yes they are dating now...however, none really knows that they are back together...they are going slow...Ok, there you go...you'll FINALLY find out what's wrong with Mer!lol...This chapter is not too long... It's more focusedon Meredith than anybody else...I won't say much as usual...I'll let you read now! ENJOY!

_

* * *

__EARLY MORNING IN THE HOSPITAL... DEREK WAS THERE SITTING ON THE CHAIR WAITING FOR MER TO WAKE UP...HE STAYED WITH HER ALL NIGHT..._

Mer (just waking up): Derek?

Derek : Meredith, Thank God you 're awake... How are you feeling?

Mer : ok I guess...What happened?

Derek : We were having dinner last night and you fell off the chair...do you remember ?

Mer : yeah...I wasn't feeling well all day...I remember having a headache...and feeling dizzy...

Derek : Shhhh...It's ok Mer...I'm here...

Mer : did you...did you stay here with me all night?

Derek : I did...I wanted to make sure you were ok...

Mer : Thank you...

Derek (takes Mer's hand and kisses it) : Mer, I will always be here for you! I hope you know that...

Mer : I do...Did we get the results yet?

Derek : Not yet...I'll come by later and let you know, I promise...

Mer (smiling): OK...see you later McDreamy!

Derek (smiling back)...Bye... I love you Meredith.

_DEREK WALKS OUT..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_DEREK AND CHRISTINA BUMPING INTO EACH OTHER..._

Christina : How is she?

Derek : Oh, hey... She's fine...She woke up earlier...

Christina : I went to see her 30 minutes ago and she was sleeping...I didn't want to wake her up... Did you get the results yet?

Derek(worried) : no...not yet... They suppose to call me when they get it... We did every single test possible... I hope she'll be ok...I hope it's nothing...

Christina : you really care about her don't you!

Derek : I do... I love her Christina...I care about her more than anything...

Christina : Well, she cares about you too a lot Derek! But let me remind you that you broke her heart...you really did hurt her.. I'm warning you, do not hurt her again! Or else I'll...

Derek(smiling) : I know... I won't ,I promise...

Christina : ok...See you later!

Derek : Bye...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_BAILEY AND GEORGE, IN AN EXAM ROOM, WITH A PATIENT..._

George (to the patient) : Yes Mrs Riley, everything will be fine...surgery is scheduled for this afternoon and Dr. Shepherd is the best neurosergeon we have! Right Dr. Bailey?

Bailey : Yes. Dr. O'Malley's right, you shouldn't worry too much Mrs Riley, everything is going to be just fine!

Patient : Thank you Dotors. Is Dr. Gray around? I know she should be busy but I would love her to come see me before surgery...She took care of me yesturday...She's so nice and always find a way to make me feel better!

Bailey : Yes Mrs Riley, I will tell her to come see you if she'll be available... We'll check on you later.

George : Yes, we will. Bye Mrs Riley.

_IN THE HALLWAY..._

Bailey : Where the heck is Grey, O'Malley? I havn't seen her all day...

George : She's here Dr. Bailey, in the hospital...she...

Bailey : I'm not stupid O'Malley, I know she's here because she works here!

George : No, I mean...she...she's sick...and...

Bailey : O'Malley, I don't have all day! What's wrong with her?

George : We were all at the restaurant last night...she wasn't feeling well and she fainted... Dr. Shep...we all brought her here to the hospital...

Bailey : Is she ok?

George : we don't know...we didn't get the results yet...

Bailey : I'll go check with Dr. Shepherd... I suppose he knows something...

_SHE WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_CHRISTINA, GOING TO SEE MER..._

Christina(entering the door) : Mer?

Mer (smiling): Hey you! I haven't seen you since last night!

Christina : well you left us remember? So how are you feeling?

Mer : I'm fine...So much better than last night... I'm just waiting for Derek to come and tell me what's wrong with me...

Christina (showing her an envelope) : Well I guess you don't have to wait for him!

Mer : Christina, how did you?...did you steal it?

Christina (smiling): Yeah, we could say that...McDreamy's not gonna be happy about that...

Mer : That's for sure... Open it!

_Christina takes the envelope, opens it and reads it...total silence for about one minute...Christina is in shock...can't even talk...Mer, horrified by Christina's reaction beggs her to tell her what's wrong... Christina looks at Mer, then looks at the paper again..._

Christina (in a soft voice) : Mer, you're pregnant!

Mer : I'm what?

Christina : You're pregn...

Mer (yelling) : I heard you Christina! OMG...I'm pregnant...OMG...I'm pregnant...

_Mer kept repeating it over and over and over again... Christina approched Mer, took her hand and all what she said was "You'll be fine Mer"... Mer was in shock... She was pregnant... The scene with Derek, the night of the prom was the next thing that came to Mer's mind... She knew that baby was his... She couldn't even imagine something like that would ever happen to her...not now...not the way it happened...she was...pregnant..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

**DEREK AND BAILEY BUMPING INTO EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY...**

Bailey : Ok, what do you know McDreamy?

Derek : Excuse me?

Bailey : About Grey! How is she? what does she have? is she going to be ok?

Derek : You know? How do you...

Bailey : I know because I'm Dr. Bailey!

Derek : oh..that makes sense...

Bailey : Oh shush it Dr. Shepherd... I don't have all day here to have little cozy conversations with you... So tell me abut Grey...

Derek : I was on my way to go get the results... we don't know what she has yet... But I'll let you know as soon as I get them...

Bailey : Ok..Well I suppose you'll go see her after?

Derek : Yeah I will...

Bailey : Ok...Tell her to feel better...I will probably come see her later...

Derek : OK I'll tell her... I should go now...Bye...

Bailey : Bye...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_DEREK, STILL WITH NO RESULTS, COMES TO FIND MER..._

_Knock, knock..._

Derek(smiling) : Hey beautiful...how are you feeling?

Mer (still in shock from the news) : Hey...

Derek : Hey, what's wrong...You don't look too good...

Mer : I'm fine Derek!

Derek : OK... I'm sorry, I still dont have the results...I was just upstairs to get them, they had them and then it dissapear...I don't get it... I was yelling at them like crazy...I...

Mer : I know...

Derek : and...wait, you know?

Mer (not realizing what she's saying) : Christina stole them...

Derek (confused) : She what? Mer, I have a feeling that something is wrong...

Mer (starts tearing) : Derek...If only you knew...

Derek (so confused): Mer, please talk to me...What's wrong?

Mer (starts crying) : Derek, I'm freaking out... I don't know what to do...You have to know...you're the fath...you just have to know this...

Derek : know what Mer?

Meredith : I'm pregnant Derek!  
_  
Total silence after that... Meredith was in shock...Derek was in shock...Derek didn't say a word to Mer after she told him she was pregnant... She was pregnant...and Derek was the father of this child...This was just too much too handle in one day...The scene ends with derek laying down on the bed with Mer holding her tight and telling her that he loves her and that everything will be just fine..._

MerVO : OMG...I'm pregnant with Derek's child... He's the father of our future child... Thsi is crazy...I'm freaking out...What is going to happen next...How does Derek feel about that? OMG...I am pregnant...It's not a dream...This is real...

DerVO : OMG...Mer is pregnant...This is crazy...I'm the father of this future baby...wow...it's just so emotional...What does Mer think about all this? I have so many questions... I know we will have to do so much talking...but not here...not now...she's pregnant...This is real...

* * *

HAHAHA... Some of you right now are sooo like "I knew it! "lol...Yes, Meredith is PREGNANT! but she's pregnant WITH Mcdreamy's baby! I mean seriously, how awesome would it be to have a future little McDreamy (girl or boy), seriously!lol it's like my dream...for Mer and Der to have a kid together!lol... I'm really enjoying writing this fanfic! I hope you liked it! Please review to let me any any thoughts you have about that chapter!

Thanks !


	11. Together, not alone

Phewwww...I finally updated it! That chapter is pretty long! Sorry...I took me a while to write it but I'm done now! lol... So I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for the great reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm glad you guys take time to read my fanfic and like it! lol With that said, have a great reading!

I do not own GA, only in my dreams...

_

* * *

__The next day, everything felt so different... Mer was pregnant with Derek's baby...Meredith and Derek's lives will change forever...It will never be the same... Mer left the hospital late last night with Derek. She wanted to get out of there... She didn't want anyone to see her and ask her questions, and feel sorry for her... She didn't want all that crap... All what she wanted was to be alone for one day...with Derek...they needed to talk...they had to be alone...just for one day to figure things out... Derek brought her to his trailer...so they could be alone... Christina was the only one who knew she was pregnant and the only one who knew where she was today... Mer and Der didn't sleep all night...can we really blame them! Seriously... _

Derek (smiling) : and we thought we would take it slow...

Mer (still in shock) : yeah...

Derek : Hey Mer, we'll be fine! I promise...

Mer : How do you know that? How can you promise me something like that?

Derek (smilimg) : Because I'm McDreamy! I know everything...

Mer : Derek, it's not funny!

Derek : Look, I know you're confused and shocked and stressed out...but Mer, you're not alone...you have me...you will always have me... I won't go anywhere...Mer, I love you...I will never hurt you again...you know that right?

Mer : yeah..I know... I love you too Derek... I really need you in this... Things are gonna get harder and harder and you have to be here... we have to go thourgh this together!

Derek(gives her a hug) : Yes we do! We will...I promise you!

Mer (giving a little smile): going slow with us afyter that big news is definitely not gonna happen!

Derek ( smilling) : I guess not... we were practically a condom ad when we used to date before... with the glow in the dark ones...the ones I loved so much...

Mer : Yeah...you remember!

Derek : Of course I do! Mer I don't know how you really feel about being pregnant but Mer, you're carrying our child...I'm so happy...I'm nervous, and confused, and shocked...but this is our baby Mer... Our little baby girl or boy...

Mer( freaking out a bit) : yeah, it's our baby... I'm happy too Derek...but it's just so scary...me being a mom right now... I don't know if I could do it Derek...

Derek : You will be the best mom a baby would ever want, without a doubt! And I'm not saying this to cheer you up Mer, I'm saying this because it's true...because you will be the best...and because I love you!

Mer : It feels so good to hear that from you Derek...

Derek (smiling at her) : and I will do my best to be the best dad ever!

Mer : I'm sure you will with your McDreamy talents!

Derek (touching Mer's stomach) : our baby should be hungry...and you should too... I'm gonna go grab some bagels and some muffins...I'll be right back! ok?

Mer : Yeah I am kinda hungry now...

Derek : You should get some rest Mer until I come back... do you feel like something special?

Mer (smiling) : strawberries?

Derek : anything for the mother of my child! I'll be back soon!

Mer : Bye...

_DEREK KISSES MER AND LEAVES THE TRAILER..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_MEANWHILE...AT THE HOSPITAL...IN THE HALLWAY..._

Bailey : Yang, O'Malley, where is Grey?

George : huhhh...she's in her room Dr. Bailey, why?

Bailey : Do you think I'm blind? She left the hospital...Her things are not there anymore...

George : really?

Bailey : O'Malley, answer my question, where is Grey?

George : Dr. Bailey I swear I don't know...I

Bailey : Yang, where is she?

Christina : huhh...I think she went home...She's ok though...

Bailey : Why do I feel that you're not telling me the truth...oh, I'm just waisting my time with you two... Just get to work!

_BAILEY WALKS OFF..._

George (confused): She 's not home... You're lying...Izzy would have said something... Even Izzy doesn't know...Where is she? Where the hell did she go?

Christina : Don't start asking questions George because I can't tell you anything...I have to go see a patient now...

George : Why won't you tell me? What's wrong with Mer?

Christina : Seriously, George, don't make me hurt you! Mer will talk to you and see you whenever she feels like it...Right now, she tired, she needs some rest...she had to get out of this hospital...

George : But where did she go?

Christina : won't tell you!

_CHRISTINA WALKS OFF..._

George (yelling) : I HATE you!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_BACK TO THE TRAILER..._

Mer : Thanks for breakfast...and for staying with me today...

Der : You're welcome... feels great to be home for one day...

Mer : Yeah it does...

Der : No screaming Bailey around...

Mer (smiling) : that's the best part...

Der : So have you told everyone yet?

Mer : Christina is the only one who knows...

Der : How do you feel about telling everyone else ?

Mer : hum...I really want to tell them... I 'm sure they're worried and they want to know what's wrong... My phone didn't stop ringing all morning... I want to tell Izzy and George, Derek... They have to know...they're my family...

Derek : I know...I understand...do whatever you need to do Mer...Noone is forcing you to say anything...But if you're ready...then go for it!

Mer : Yeah...I'll go home tonight and tell them there...

Derek : Ok...Do you want me to come?

Mer : No, it's ok...I'll be fine...

Derek : are you sure?

Mer : yeah...I promise...

Der(smiling at her) : ok...

Mer : So how am I going to deal with the hospital now? and Bailey, and Chief...

Derek : We are going go through this together Mer...You're not alone...You have me...you will always have me... Look, you dont have to say anything to anyone right now... We will say it when we will be ready... Ok?

Mer : Ok... I'm so not ready to face Bailey now...

Derek (smiling) : me neither...It's not like I'm ever ready when it comes to Bailey...

Mer : So we ARE going to have a baby...wow...

Derek ( giving her the sweetest McDreamy look ever!) : yes we are...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_BACK TO THE HOSPITAL... BURKE CAME TO VISIT..._

Bailey : Dr. Burke? What the heck are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in bed, resting?

Burke (smiling) : Nice to see you too Dr. Bailey!

Bailey : How are you feeling?

Burke : So much better! I just came to visit you guys...and Dr. Gray...What room is she in ?

_CHIEF WALKS IN..._

Chief : Preston, what are you doing here? and what about Dr. Gray?

Bailey : huhhh Chief, Dr. Gray was sick and she was brought her to the hospital yesturday...

Burke : Yeah...did we find out what she has?

Chief : am I the only one who doesn't know about this? What room is she in?

Bailey : Well she was in room 2123 but, she's not there anymore... She went home...

Chief : went home?

Burke : That's great news...at least she's ok...

Bailey : yeah...I hope so...

Chief : This doesn't sound right...

_CHRISTINA, BUMPING INTO THEM..._

Christina : Burke what are you doing here? Why aren't you home, resting...

Burke (smiling): I guess you guys don't want me here... I just came to see how everyone was doing...How is Meredith? I heard she left the hospital...

Christina : huhh Meredith? Yeah...she did, she went home...She's fine...

Chief : Dr. Yang? Are you lying to us?

Christina : No Chief, I wouldn't do such a thing!

Bailey : Not so sure about that Yang! Anyways, did anyone see Dr. Shepherd? I was looking for him all morning and...

Chief : He called in sick today...

Bailey : Sick? as in sick?

Chief : What are you thinking about Dr. Bailey?

Bailey : nothing...it's just weird...Dr. Shepherd 's out...Grey's out... Anyways, I should go take care of my patients now... and Dr. Burke, go home and rest!

Burke : I missed you too Dr. Bailey!

_BAILEY WALKS OFF..._

Bailey : hummm...well I should go too... And Preston, Bailey's right! Go home and rest...Don't worry, your spot as a sergeon will always be here for you...

Burke(smiling) : I sure hope so!

Chief : Take care now! Dr. Yang!

Christina : Bye Chief...

_CHIEF WALKS OFF..._

Christina : Seriously Burke, let me take you home...

Burke : No I'm fine...Look, it's almost the end of your shift...Let me wait for you...Then we'll go home together ok?

Christina : Fine...give me two hours...

Burke : Ok... So what's up with Meredith? Do you know something I dont know about?

Chrsitina : Yeah... Anyways Got to go! see you later!

_CHRISTINA WALKS OFF..._

Burke : But...Christina !

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT THE TRAILER...DEREK IS TAKING A SHOWER WHILE MER IS LAYING DOWN ON THE BED..._

_The phone rings..._

Mer : Hello?

Christina : Hey it's me...

Mer : Hey! What's up ?

Christina : A lot of things... How are you feeling?

Mer : I'm good...I was relaxing all day...

Christina : Lucky you! I wish i was doing the same thing right now...

Mer : I suppose they are all asking where I am ?

Christina : No kidding! Bailey is seriously going crazy...She's so suspicious of McDreamy... I bet she hates him more than I do...

Mer : Why? what did she say?

Christina : She finds it weird that he called in sick the same day as you left the hospital...She's not stupid...

Mer: I know...I'm just not ready to tell her yet...

Christina : Bambi was a real pain in the ass today... He's dying to know Mer...

Mer : I know... I was planning on telling them tonight... I'm gonna go and tell Izzy and George...

Christina : Ok...

Mer : Are you coming tonight? or you're gonna spend time with Burke...

Christina : I spent enough time with him today...

Mer : What?

Christina : He came to the hospital...

Mer : Seriously? why?

Christina : just felt like visiting...pfff if I was him I would sleep all day long!

Mer : He misses his job so much...poor Burke...

Christina : Seriously?

Mer : So humm...you didn't tell anyone today?

Christina : No...I didn't...They all know you went home and you were fine...

Mer : Thanks Christina!

Christina : SO you and McDreamy had a good time today? a day full of talking and takling...

Mer : Yeah! We did the talking today! We had to...

Christina : Thank God I'm not pregnant!

Mer (laughing) : It'll come! So I guess I'll see you tonight if you could come... And I wouldn't mind if Burke knew...about me...

Christina : Oh Ok...So is Mcdreamy coming tonight?

Mer : No...Tonight is like girls night...execpt for Alex and George...

Christina : How about we put McDreamy and Burke on a date together tonight? They could talk and McDreamy could tell him... You have enough talking to do anyways...

Mer (smiling) : Yeah... That's a good idea actually... They could spend some guy time together! I'll let Derek know when he finishes the shower...

Christina : Ok...so I'll see you tonight...

Mer : Yeah definitely... Bye!

Christina : Bye...

_MER HANGS UP THE PHONE..._

Der : Hey, who were you talking to?

Mer : Christina... Derek, do you mind telling Burke about us tonight?

Der : huhh, no I wouldnt mind... I thought you didn't want me to come with you to your house...

Mer : I thought that maybe you and Burke could hang out together tonight... You 'll have a guys night!

Der : Yeah ! That's a good idea! Are you ok with him knowing?

Mer : Yeah! sure... They will all find out eventually...

Der : Yeah you're right... Well I should get ready then...

Mer : Yeah, it's almost time to go soon...

Der (McDreamy look): ok...I'll be right back!

Mer (smiling): ok...

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT MER'S PLACE..._

Mer : So now you all know...

George : Mer, you seriously scared us...And you didn't say anything and just left the hospital like that...

Mer : I know...I'm sorry...I needed to be alone...to think about all this...I hope you guys understand...

Izzy : Of course we understand...Mer, we're just glad you're ok... I seriously can't believe you're pregnant!

Mer : Me neither, trust me...

Izzy (giving Mer a hug) : I'm so happy for you! What ever you need, we are all here for you!

Mer : Thanks Izzy...

Alex : Mer you're carrying Shepherd 's baby huh? You guys did that pretty fast! Didn't lose that on that one!

Mer : Shut up Alex... I'm asking all of you to please not say anything about that to anyone at the hospital... Derek and I will tell everyone else when we 're ready to do so!

George : Yeah sure...

Izzy : No problem...

Alex : Got you!

Christina : You know I'm a pro at this !

Izzy : Yes you are! So Mer, how does Derek feel about having a baby?

Mer : He's great, and happy, and really wants the baby...

Christina : He's being all McDreamy...

Mer (smiling): Yeah he is! He's adorable...He got me breakfast this morning...He took the day off just to be with me...

Izzy (smiling): And we thought you guys were taking this slow...

Mer : I know...I'm just so scared now, and nervous, and shocked about all this...and Derek is so calm, and he's there for me...

Izzy : aww...

Christina : And you're falling for that? seriously?

Mer : Look Christina , he won't hurt me again...He loves me and...I love him...and we're going to have a baby... He's my McDreamy...

Christina : He's your McDreamy!

George (giving Mer a hug) : I'm so happy you're ok Mer!

Mer : Thanks George!

George : Are you sleeping here tonight?

Mer : Yeah... I just need to go to Derek's trailer to get my stuff... He's gonna come and pick me up later!

Izzy : Why he didn't come tonight?

Christina (smiling): He's scared of me!

Mer : Christina! He's spending some time with Burke...

Izzy : How is Burke feeling by the way?

Christina : He's fine!

George : I saw him in the hospital today! It feels so good to see him!

Christina : Seriously?

Mer : So, how is everything going with you Izzy?

Izzy : Oh you know...still the same... I actually have an appointement with Chief at the hospital tomorrow...

Mer : That's great Izzy! We missed you there you know...

George : Yeah we really did!

Alex ( to Izzy) : see I told you, everyone wants you back Izz!

Izzy : Thanks guys... I guess I'll see all tomorrow at work!

Mer : Yeah...

George : Who's ready for ice cream now?

Everyone : me!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_AT JOE'S...BURKE JUST CAME IN...DEREK WAS ALREADY THERE HAVING A DRINK..._

Derek : Hey!

Burke : Hey!

Derek ( to Joe) : One more Joe please...

Joe : Coming right up...

Derek : How does it feel to be out of the hospital?

Burke : It feels great! But I just can't wait to get back to work...

Derek : I could imagine...

Burke : Yeah... So what really brings me here tonight?

Derek (smiling) : Oh you know... I missed you!

Burke (laughing) : Yeah right! So you saved my life and now we're suppose to be best buddies?

Derek : Shut up! I got you to call me by my first name! Now that's a success!

Burke(smiling) : Yes it is! So how are things going with you and Dr. Grey...

Derek : huhh..about that...There is something I want to tell you...

Burke : Yeah, I was going to find out about whatever is going on but Christina wouldnt say anything to me...

Derek (smiling): Oh she 's a tough one!

Burke (smiling) : yes she is... So tell me...

Derek : Ok, when we had dinner all together, two nights ago, when Meredith fainted and fell off her chair...

Burke : yeah...

Derek : Well, that's because she's...pregnant.

Burke : What? She's pregnant?

Derek : She's pregnant!

Burke : Why would _you_ tell me that...are you...

Derek : Yeah I am... I'm the father...

Burke : oh... well, congratulations!

Derek : Thanks!

Burke : I'm glad you told me!

Derek : hum...Not everyone knows yet... Bailey and the Chief most importantly don't know yet... So Mer and I would appreciate if you...

Burke : Don't worry Derek...I won't say a word... You could trust me with this...

Derek : Thanks!

Burke : I can't believe you are going to be a dad...

Derek : Me neither... It's crazy...

Burke : So are you and Meredith officially back together?

Derek: yeah...we're on our way there...

Burke : What about Addison?

Derek : Addison? We...got a divorce a few days ago...

Burke : Really?

Derek : I just couldn't continue with her anymore...

Burke : You love Meredith don't you!

Derek(smiling) : I do. But I got a divorce because I knew that my marriage was over way before I met Meredith... I just had to end it... I wasn't happy and she  
wasn't happy...

Burke : That makes sense... So is she still going to work in the hospital?

Derek : No, she's actually moving back to NY with Mark...

Burke : Dr. Sloan?

Derek : Yeah...

Burke : Oh... ok...kinda confusing...

Derek(smiling) : I know...My life is confusing... So what about you and Christina?

Burke : Oh you know... I'm trying to keep up with her... and trust me it's not so easy...

Derek : Trust me I know... She hates me!

Burke (laughing): well that's understandable...

Derek : Seriously?

Burke : Seriously! But Christina has been great to me since the accident...She's really great once you get to know her... She takes care of me!

Derek : That's great, I'm happy for you!

_Derek's phone rings..._

Derek : Hello...Hey...yeah, he's with me... Yeah we are...Ok...I'll be right there... Bye.

Burke : Meredith?

Derek : Yeah...She's waiting for me to pick her up...She needs to get her stuff from my house...

Burke : So that's where she was hiding today!

Derek(smiling) : Yeah! We just needed to be alone...

Burke : Bailey was so suspicious of you two today...

Derek : oh...well that's nice to hear!

Burke : You'll deal with her tomorrow! Good luck with that!

Derek : Thanks! I'll need it! So, are you ready to go get our women!

Burke(smiling) : Yeah! Let 's go!

_THEY BOTH EXIT..._

* * *

Ok...So in this chapter, a lot of things are going on...We have the Mer&Der talk, which was kinda needed...they needed to be alone for the day, and talk about them, about the baby... YAYYY Mer is pregnant! lol... Next, Mer let's her friends know the truth...and she felt thatit was the right thing to do...I mean, they are her family... She needed them to know... and finally we get this nice Der/Burke relationship... It just felt right to have them build a nice relationship...I hope you guys liked it! It's really important for me to know how you guys feel about each chapter so that I could go on with the same idea, or change things around!

Thanks a lot for your support!


	12. Welcome back

Finally updated ! Just on time before Grey's Anatomy starts( it's Sunday, 9:56pm exactly!)! lol... Alright, enjoy it guys! I hope you like it!

_

* * *

__7:00AM...MORNING AT MER'S HOUSE..._

Mer : Good Morning guys...

Izzy : Hey!

George : How did you sleep ?

Mer : Like a baby... Where's Christina?

Izzy : She left last night with Burke but didn't come back here...

Mer : Oh... Izzy are you coming with us now? what time do you have to go see the Chief?

Izzy : No, I'll come in the afternoon...Alex is gonna come here and pick me up...

Mer ( noticing flowers in a vase) : Speaking of Alex, nice flowers he got you there!

Izzy : Oh I almost forgot, Alex didn't get me those...Derek did! I mean he got them for you of course!

Mer : Really?

George : Yeah, he came by an hour ago...to drop these by...you were sleeping so he didn't want to wake you up!

Mer : aww...

Izzy : He's so McDreamy!

Mer : Yeah...

George : Oh and he got you strawberries too... Why would he get you that?

Izzy : George, she's pregnant!

George : So? what does this have to do with strawberries...

Izzy (smiling) : Oh George...

Mer : Alright, are you ready to go George?

George : Yeah, I am...are you?

Mer : I guess...

Izzy : I'll see you guys later!

Mer : Yeah! Bye

George : Bye Izzy!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_BAILEY AND DEREK, BUMPING INTO EACH OTHER IN THE HALLWAY..._

Derek : Well Good Morning...

Bailey : Felling better Dr. Shepherd? I heard you were sick...

Derek : huhh yeah, much better thank you...

Bailey : how is Dr. Grey?

Derek : she's...huh...I think she's fine...I heard she went home yesturday...

Bailey : You heard? You havn't seen her yesturday?

Derek : No...

Bailey : Stop lying McDreamy, you suck at it...

Derek : Excuse me?

Bailey : You heard me...You think I'm stupid? Look... I know...

Derek (nervous): You know? what do you know?

Bailey(whispering) : That Merdith Grey is pregnant!

Derek (shocked) : How did you...? huh...who told you this?

Bailey : I have the results...They always keep a copy! They were looking for you yesturday to give it to you because you asked for it, but you were too busy having a nice time off with Dr Grey so they gave the envelope to me...

Derek : and you opened it?

Bailey : Of course I opened it. She's my intern, I have all the rights to know what's wrong with her...

Derek (pissed off): Damn it... did you tell anyone about this...

Bailey : No, I didn't... Look Dr. Shepherd, I'm not trying to make your life miserable... But you should know that anything going on in this hospital is my business, and espcially concerning my interns is my business...

Derek : I know... Please , Dr. Bailey, don't say anything... Meredith and I will take care of it...

Bailey : Oh My God...You're the father aren't you! That's why you're so concern...

Derek : Yes I am...

Bailey : You are really something you know that?

Derek (smiling) : what can I say... I'm McDreamy!

Bailey : you're an idiot that 's what you are! You are so lucky that she took you back! I would so kick your ass instead!

Derek : Oh I'm sure you would...

Bailey : Is she coming in today?

Derek : Yeah...she is...

Bailey : I guess I'll see then! I have to go...

Derek : Always a pleasure talking to you Dr Bailey...

Bailey : Good for you!

_BAILEY WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_MER AND CHRISTINA IN THE LOCKER ROOM..._

Mer : Hey!

Christina : Welcome back mom!

Mer (smiling) : Thanks! What's up?

Christina : Nothing much...I got to scrub this morning on a surgery!

Mer : That's great!

Christina : Yeah... So how was your morning?

Mer : Peaceful! I didn't get to face Bailey yet...

Christina : Oh don't worry, you will...

Mer : I know...

Christina : Did you see your McDreamy today?

Mer (dissapointed) : No, not yet...

Christina : I saw him talking to Bailey earlier actually...

Mer : Oh crap...

Christina : From what I could tell, he wasn't really smiley...

Mer : Oh No... You think she knows now?

Christina : Bailey knows everything... She's Bailey, you know!

Mer : Oh crap...

Christina : Why are you stressing out for... Yeah she 's Bailey...but, there is McDreamy on the other side... He could handle her...

Mer : Seriously? You think so?

Christina(smiling) : Nahh, not a chance!

Mer : I'm just not ready to let her know yet... I'm less than two weeks pregnant...I'm screwed the rest of my pregnancy... She's gonna make my pregnancy miserable...She hates me...and hates Derek...

Christina(smiling) : Shut up and let's go get lunch!

Mer : I'm not hungry!

Christina : Who cares! Let's go!

_CHRISTINA GRABS MER'S HAND AND THEY LEAVE THE LOCKER ROOM..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_NOON...AT MER'S HOUSE..._

_knock knock_

Izzy : Coming... Alex?

Alex : Yeah it's me!

_Izzy opens the door_

Alex : Hey beautiful!

Izzy : Hey handsome!

Alex (giving her a kiss and entering the house) : Mmm, smells so good in here ! Did you bake again?

Izzy (smiling) : Yeah...I did... Bake takes away the stress you know!

Alex : Don't be stressed out for the meeting! It's just chief and you... You'll be fine Izzy!

Izzy : Thanks!

Alex : so what did you bake?

Izzy : chocolate chips muffins!

Alex : Awesome! I've got to try one before we go...

Izzy : OK! You'll love it!

Alex : I know I will...

Izzy (giving him a muffin) : Here...all warm and soft and yummy...

Alex (tating it) : Mmmmm... wow...that's amazing!

Izzy : I'm a great chef!

Alex : Yes you are... So hum, what time is your appointement?

Izzy : in two 2 hours... why?

Alex(smiling) : ohh, so we have time...

Izzy : yeah we do...what do you have in mind...

Alex : hum...a nice warn bath!

Izzy (laughing) : Alex!

Alex(smiling) : Oh yes...

_ALEX PICKS IZZY UP AND CARRIES HER UPSTAIRS..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_BACK TO THE HOSPITAL...MER IS LOOKING FOR DEREK..._

Mer : Have you seen Dr. Shepherd?

Nurse : Yes...He's with Mr Brown in room 3526..

Mer : Thank you !

_Mer approaches the room and opens the door..._

Der ( so happy to see her) : Hey! Come in... He's sleeping !

Mer : Ok...Hey!

_Mer grabs a chair a sits next to Derek..._

Der : So how was your day so far?

Mer : Good for now... I haven't seen Bailey or the Chief today...

Der : Lucky you...huhh Mer, there is something you should know...

Mer : Oh No...Please tell me you didn't tell them...

Der : It's about Bailey...

Mer (starts freaking out) : You told Bailey?

Der : I didn't have to tell her even if I wanted to... She knew it already!

Mer : What? How did she know?

Der : She got a copy of the results...

Mer : Oh my God...

Der : Mer please don't panick... She was going to find out sooner or later anyways... She's Bailey, she knows everything!

Mer : I know Derek...but...

Der ( grabbing Mer's hand ) " shhh...We'll be fine Mer... You can't stress like this...You're pregnant! It's not good for our baby...

Mer (smiling) : You'll be a great dad you know...

Der (smiling back) : Oh I know...

Mer : Thanks for the flowers by the way... and the strawberries...

Der : You're welcome... I wanted to see you this morning but I didn't want to wake you up...

Mer(smiling) : I know...

_MER'S PAGER GOES ON..._

Mer : Crap, it's 911...I gotta go!

Der : Am I going to see you tonight?

Mer : I'll call you!

Der : Ok... Bye Mommy!

Mer(smiling) : Bye daddy!

Der : That sounds so damn good!

_THEY KISS AND MER THEN LEAVES THE ROOM..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_THE CHIEF'S OFFICE..._

Chief : You know how great it is to see you again Dr. Stevens!

Izzy : It's great to see you too chief!

Chief : Look, I really don't know how you could stay days away from this hospital without missing it! Dr. Burke is dying to come back after only one day!

Izzy(smiling) : I do miss it chief, a lot! I just don't think I deserve to come back here... I don't think I could handle it anymore...

Chief : Look, you 've made a mistake Izzy, but so does everyone else in this hospital... Mistakes are natural, you learn from them...

Izzy : I know chief but...

Chief : Dr. Stevens, you are a great woman, a wonderful doctor, someone who cares for her patients, someone who will be a great surgeon one day... And noone in this hospital has any doubts on why you should come back to work with us!

Izzy (smiling) : It so great to hear that from you Chief...

Chief : And I'm not saying this to make to feel guilty to come back... I 'm saying this because it's the turth Dr. Stevens!

Izzy : well, ok Chief...I'm in! I'm back!

Chief : That's exactly what I wanted to hear!

Izzy : Thank you so much for everything Chief!

Chief : It's great to have you back Dr. Stevens! So I expect to see you tomorrow morning!

Izzy : Definitely! Bye Chief!

Chief : Bye!

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_MER AND BAILEY, HAVING A CONVERSATION IN THE HALLWAY..._

Bailey : Look who finally shows up!

Mer : huh, Hi Dr. Bailey...

Bailey : So, you thought you were going to avoid me all day huh?

Mer : No, not at all...I just... I...

Bailey : Stop talking Grey! Look, I know that's you're pregnant, and I just can't understand why... and I cannot beleive that that idiot of Dr. Shepherd is the father!  
But that is none of my business Grey!

Mer(confused) : right...

Bailey : I'm not gonna make your life miserable...Is bad enough that you're pregnant, and trust me, it's hell!

Mer : thank you I guess...

Bailey : How are you feeling?

Mer : It's just the beginning so...so far so good!

Bailey : Good! Go home Grey...It's getting late...You can't stay on your feet for that long... It's been a long day.. Go get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning!

Mer : Seriously?

Bailey : Do I look like I'm jocking?

Mer : No... Well thank you Dr. Bailey!

Bailey : Good night Grey!

_BAILEY WALKS OFF..._

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_8PM...ALL THE INTERNS ARE AT JOE'S..._

Christina : So what is it Izzy? What brings us all here?

Izzy : Well...I thought I would share the news with all of you...

George : You're pregnant?

Izzy : No! I'm not... I am coming back to work tomorrow!

Mer : For good?

Izzy : Yeah , for good!

Mer : That's awesome!

George : Congrats!

Alex : I'm so happy you decided to come back!

Izzy : Yeah...I'm so happy... Chief was so nice to me...

Christina : Let's celebrate! Tequila everyone?

Derek (who just got there) : Except the mother of my child!

Mer (turning around) ; oh hey! You got my message?

Derek (smiling): Yeah I did...

Christina : Nice of you to join us McDreamy! Mine is home alone...

Derek : Actually Burke is here! I went to pick him up...He's in the bathroom, he'll be right back!

Christina : Seriously?

Derek : Seriously!

Christina : Since when you two became best friends?

Derek(smiling) : Are you jealous Dr. Yang?

Christina : Don't start with me!

Derek (to Mer) : How are you feeling?

Mer : I'm great! Bailey made me leave the hospital earlier to rest... I'm actually happy she knows now...

Derek : That's great! I have never seen a kind Bailey before...

Mer : Trust me, it feels great!

Derek : So why are we all here? what's the occasion?

Izzy : Well, Dr. Shepherd, I'm coming back to work tomorrow?

Derek : that's great! Congratuations!

Izzy : Thank you!

Burke (just coming back from the bathroom) : who are we congratulating?

Izzy : Me, Dr. Burke! I'm going back to work tomorrow!

Burke : That 's wonderful! Well Congratulations! I wish I could go back to work too!

Christina : Oh stop complaining...Think about it, you get to sleep all day long...do whatever you want...

Burke : I just want to go back to work!

George (handing drinks to everyone) : here you go guys...

Derek(to Mer) : I'll go get you juice !

Mer : No more tequila for me...

Derek (smiling): It's sad...really!

Mer(smiling back) : Just go get me my juice Derek!

Christina : Georgy, where is your girlfriend?

George : She 's working ... She couldn't make it...

Chritina : You guys are still together?

George : Yeah, of course... In fact I'm gonna go see her right after...

Christina : Good for you!

Alex(gets up) : Alright everyone! To Izzy!Welcome back! Cheers!

Everyone : Cheers!

* * *

I was happy to get a happy ending at the end! Everything is great, Izzy's going back to work, Burke is feeling better, Meredith and Derek have a great relationship, he takes care of her and worries about her! HAPPYYY stuffs! LOVE AND REVIEW!


End file.
